Rosario Vampire: Blood Of Another
by striberx
Summary: Within this world of Monsters and Humans! A barrier is forced between the two entities to keep their races alive. Now, within Youkai Academy, a new student joins the school. But, he isn't human, nor a monster. Follow this boy's journey as he figures out just "what" he truly is? A Human... Or an Amazon? (Rosario Vampire x Kamen Rider Amazons)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Youkai Academy!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Rosario + Vampire: Blood Of Another

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Yokai Academy! Just What Am I?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _It was a rainy day in the city of America as many were taking their time with the weather. In the road was a white delivery truck as it was driving down the road. It eventually made its stop as it slowed down before making a complete stop. When it did, one person walked out of the passengers seat, wearing a white jumpsuit meant for the rain and a white hat. He walked out, looking around before the back doors of the delivery truck as five more wearing the same time walked out as two of them were carrying bags while another was carrying a large briefcase._

 _All six looked at the building in front of them as a sign on it said Yajima Inn. Two others, who are wearing green raincoats, similar to the jumpsuits placed a sign next to the truck before leaving. Inside the in, the six removed the raincoats which now revealed them wearing tactical gear as the inn itself was a complete wreck as spider webs were around along with body parts._

 _For the group, there was five men and one woman. Three of the men look to be in their late 20s with one of them having a bit of a goatee. The third man of the group looks to be in his early to mid 30s who looks to be the leader of the group and had a bit of a stern look. For the fifth man was someone in his early to mid 20s. The woman of the squad has dark brown hair that is kept in a short ponytail and seemed to be the youngest at 18. All of them put on their helmets as they all had guns while the young man of the group had no weapons while the women had her dual-bladed tactical knife by her holster._

" _Cleaning up afterwards is gonna be a pain in the ass," the woman muttered, adjusting her helmet._

" _Hey, we've been through worst." The man with the only goatee in the group chuckled._

" _Focus you two…. We're on a bug hunt after all…" The oldest one scolded the two before inspecting a piece of slime-like meat. "Ryuusuke, how many Bug Points is this one worth?"_

" _Uh…" The said man, now named Ryuusuke was looking over a tablet. "Well, I wouldn't expect a large bonus. It's Rank D and worth 120 points."_

 _Some of them seemed a little disappointed but it didn't matter as the leader of the squad got up and said, "Let's get hunting…"_

 _The others nodded as they began to explore the inn with guns and knife at the ready in case of any surprises. "Mamoru, Ryuusuke. You two get ready to change when I give the signal…" The leader said, turning to the two youngest of the men._

 _They nodded as they separate in pairs to back each other up. With Mamoru and the woman, the former was looking at the ceiling as the woman took notice. Seeing what he is doing, she knew what was above. She put her hand on her wrist as there was a small microphone. "Shidou-san, Mamoru and Ryuusuke can sense it on the second floor." She informed._

" _Alright," The leader, now named Shidou replied as he and another teammate went up the stairs carefully as Shidou opened the door. Inside were limbs, eaten remains, and fresh corpses of humans. But each one was casted in webbings as something laid above the ceiling, pouring out more webs, but hasn't notice the intruders._

 _It was a humanoid creature with an exoskeleton body and white fuzz on its body. Two pairs of spider-like legs draped over its shoulders as its hands look like sharp claws while it had a spider's abdomen hanging from its posterior. It also had a small head with red eyes on its ace and working mandibles._

 _Shidou slowly placed his hand on the radio to inform the others below. "Bug… confirmed…" He informed as he placed his finger on the trigger as the others below got their weapons ready. "Commencing… Hunt…" He then aimed at the insect. "Fuku…"_

 _Back at the truck, the man now named Fuku who was in his combat gear while wearing glasses and hat, pressed the button on the radio as music began to play while the speakers began to announce the 'pest removal.'_

" _Mamoru… Ryuusuke… Get ready. We're about to strike…" Shidou informed the two young men._

" _What about Misaki-kun?" Mamoru asked while Ryuusuke facepalmed upon this. The woman still kept her eyes on the stairs before talking to Mamoru, "You always do this… let's go already."_

" _But we all got to do it together!" He argued. "As a team. Teamwork is important"_

" _He's right," Shidou said. "Damn it…"_

 _He then sees the spider-like monster shake, showing it is waking up. "It's coming…" He aimed his weapon at the monster._

 _The creature then quickly turned to him as it jumped at him. Jaws pooling out blood as it tries to bite him, only to feel several bullets hit its hide. Downstairs, the young men, began to pour out steam, the younger one grabbing its clothes as it began to tear through them. What replaced them were two humanoid creatures, one resembling a star nosed mole with a drill where its nose and mouth would be and a dragonfly as they shrieked out, charging upstairs._

 _The two began to fight the spider creature as the mole and dragonfly push the spider out the window, allowing Fuku to fire a shot at the spider. The two pulled it back inside before punching it down, destroying the floor as the three fell onto the first floor. The two began to struggle against the spider until they managed to sent it crashing through a wall, now outside._

" _Where the hell you guys going!" Misaki said as the group went after the three._

 _With the kaijins, they fought until they ended up in a warehouse as the mole had the spider in its clutches until it spit out its webbing, blinding it before encasing the mole with the web. The mole's comrade charging in as it soared through the air and pounced at the spider but he too was met with webs, allowing the Spider to escape._

 _However, Misaki let out a few rounds from his shotgun, the bullets the team has, emitting electricity as it pierced through its hide. The woman joined in as she lets out a battle cry, jumping in mid-air and landed a kick to its side. She then brandished her knife as she began to strike the spider._

 _Blood spewed out from every slash she made to it. But in seconds, the dragonfly flew in, knocking the spider away from her, seeing that it was ready to bite her too, as it points to the venom on the ground,_ " _ **Next time, make sure you don't get bit by it…"**_ _The dragonfly warned it, before charging back in._

 _Misaki and Shidou finally free the mole, as it charges in as well, ducking under the wires before clawing at the spider, slicing through its leg as it shrieked in pain, blood pooling out as it kneeled down, only to be kicked by the dragonfly, causing it to be thrown back before it landed on the ground, panting and weak._

" _Misaki! Where's the core on this one?!" The girl asked him._

 _Misaki quickly grabbed the tablet, looking at the information before looking at the woman. "It's in the face!"_

 _Mamoru's drill-like beak soon opened up, now showing his face closely resembling a mole as he lifted the spider in the air before sending it back down, delivering the fatal blow and he digs his claw into the back of its skull. It shrieked in pain before the mole ripped something out of it, the spider stopped moving once pulled out._

 _In its hands was some black like organ, beating red and pumping out black blood. The mole looked at it with disgust as it slammed it on the ground, and within seconds, the body, and 'core' quickly turned into goo, leaving the only thing left which was some kind of armband, that was glowing red._

 _The group panted from the fight before Shidou collected the armband and the group heading back to the truck. After packing up, they were driving as Shidou began to hear some wailing, he turns his head to see the mole back in his human forms as he cries._

" _Ugh… Why is Mamoru crying?" He frowned at them._

" _I told him we ran out of the uniforms and he would have to stick with this," She gestured to a shirt. "And he was upset about it."_

 _He sighed before looking back at the road, grabbing a radio. "Extermination of ID Code S-203 completed." He informed to the other person on the other line._

 _[Goodwork Team Orion.] A voice called out on the other line. [Your payment will be put in your accounts. Also… how many victims?]_

" _One of the Lodgers was the bug. As for victims… I say 8 of the lodgers..." He replied._

 _[The Health Department will consider the victims as Missing Persons…] The voice sounded surprised. [Thank you for your service. We'll contact you when another signal is appeared.]_

" _Hey, HQ Chief. Isn't it about time you told us… about the Amazons?"_

 _The line was silent for awhile, [You only need to know what you're being paid to do…. You don't need any other information]_

 _The leader of the squad frowned slightly over this. [Then why now? Why begin the extermination for the past month?]_

 _[You'll know in time…. But for now, we have another mission for you to do.]_

 _The group looked at the screen, "Another hunt?" The girl said._

 _[No… This is only capture. Do not kill it.] The voice informed as it soon showed a diagram of the next target. This one, wasn't like an insect or bug, but more reptilian in design. [Capture it, and bring it back to these coordinates.] The screen then showed where to go upon capture._

 _This caused a few raised eyebrows upon this. They exterminate Amazons… not capture._

" _What do we do, boss?" Ryuusuke asked._

 _Jin pondered before grabbing the device, "Why do you wants us to capture this type? You told us to exterminate, not capture one. Is there something abou-"_

 _[The payment will be doubled than your average kill]_

 _Misaki quickly stood behind the seat, "We gotta take the deal, Jun! Payment that is more than we get from killing B Rank Amazons? Than this is a big haul!"_

 _Jun shoved Misaki back before going to the device, with an irritated sigh after giving a glance at his team. "Fine... but we would also need an explanation after we cage this type."_

 _There was silence for a moment before the voice finally said, [Consider it done. Just continue your tasks as your search for the new type no matter how long it takes.]_

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Stop Rewind - NateWantsToBattle)**_

* * *

 _ **[Day and night my mind is running. Reaching out 'cause I want something more.]**_

The sun rises as Cody stands there, holding his Amazon Driver in hand as he looks out in the distance as a soft breeze passed through, carrying a leaf as it flies by, revealing his Omega Amazon form above him.

 _ **[That I've never had before. I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming]**_

The leaf blows through the air before it soon landed, with Axel standing in front of it as he looks at it before looking towards the horizon as a faint image of his Amazon form is shown behind him.

 _ **[Beyond a want and now I need it. Push me by surprise. So I can take the dive]**_

With another breeze, followed by several more leaves, the two Amazons are now standing face to face. They soon begin to walk past each other before one last leaf floats between them. They soon stop as they swing their bladed fins, clashing against one another before the screen shatters, revealing the title card as the instruments keep playing.

 _ **[Day and night my mind is racing. Dents and foot prints I've been pacing]**_

Rain soon falls within the halls of Youkai Academy. Cody sitting there with his Driver as the rain pours on him. Unknown images pour into his head before he snaps out of it as Mizore can be seen next by as she glances at him as she sees him holding the Driver.

 _ **[What am I supposed to find? My god I'm the bait and the predator's my mind]**_

It then shifts to the top of the building, where Axel stands there, eating some raw eggs. He then flinches as he turns to see Kumuru there, snuggling him as her tail wiggles happily. He rolls his eyes as he tries to move, only for her grip to tighten

 _ **[It eats at me all the time. Can we stop and rewind. I'm not so sure]**_

It shifts once more, to reveal the rest of Earth, being attacked by Fairy Tale, along with hundreds of Amazons as they plunder the streets, killing humans and human supporters. The two Amazons watch as they turn to see Outer Moka, Mizore, Kumuru and the others before they turn back and yelling out 'Amazon'.

 _ **[When'd I become my own enemy. I don't understand what you see in me]**_

Omega and Alpha soon appears in a flash of light, slashing, clawing and destroying any Amazon and Fairy Tale enemy in their way as they continue to save, only to be stopped by Sigma before a flash of light blinds the screen.

 _ **['Cause I'm just another story (That's not worth a reading)]**_

Cody soon begins to fight off against Sigma as he reaches out to Mizore, who in return tries to do the same, before a shadow appears. Revealing another enemy as they stands there before another flash of light fills the screen.

 _ **[Now you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall]**_

Alpha and Kumuru duke it out against Fairy Tale as Aqua stand in their way. The young vampire glaring at him before they duke it out as Inner and Outer Moka hangs above the battlefield along with her rosary showing before shattering away.

 _ **[There's more that came before me. Am I worth believing? I'm not so sure]**_

Omega continues his slashing against his enemies before being overwhelmed, only to gain a faint glow as he uses this power to destroy the enemies on him. He roars before turning to the screen, slashing at it once more before it soon breaks away to reveal the title card one last time.

* * *

 _3 months later… Present time_

Within a small bus, a young man was resting himself on it as he waited for his stop. He seemed to be 16 years of age, with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a school uniform. It was mostly green with a red tie. Next to him were a few bags, along with one metal case. He sighed softly as he looked at his ID, showing his name to be Cody Aldrich from the states.

The young teen was transferring to a new school on the behalf of his adopted family. He didn't want to go, but they insisted and here he is now. Japan, and on his way to this odd school he never heard of before. They didn't even have a site to show him, only this pamphlet.

' _Why did I have to go? I don't like crowded places…. Or school…'_ Cody groaned in his thoughts before glancing at window, seeing the sky.

It soon stopped as the doors opened, revealing another person walking on with the same uniform. He had short black hair, and was a local to these parts of town. He walked back and took his own seat as he glanced at the teen then back to himself.

"First time seeing an american?" Cody asked him.

"It's been a while," He replied, surprised to see someone else in the bus other than himself.

Cody sighed softly, "I'm Cody Aldrich… Just got here today." He introduced.

"I'm Aono Tsukune," the now named teen replied.

"So, what made you apply to this school?" Cody questioned.

"You would laugh…" He mumbled.

"Try me." He smirked softly.

Tsukune sighed as he looks away, "My dad found papers needed on the street by some old man…"

Cody blinked before smiling, "Better than mine…. My adopted family kinda insisted on it until I gave in."

The two looked at each other before they sighed with the same thought, "Our parents are a strange bunch…" they then looked back before chuckling softly.

"Well, at least we won't be alone on this adventure." Cody noted.

"Well, I guess you're right about that," Tsukune agreed as he looks out the window.

"Hey kids," They heard the bus driver speak. "Are you two new students at Youkai Academy?"

"Uh… yeah," Tsukune confirmed with Cody nodding.

"In that case, you two better prepare yourself," the driver warned. "That's one scary-ass school you're going to."

"Can't be worse than the schools in the states." Cody grimaced, "How bad can this be?"

Tsukune's cell phone rang, causing him to answer while Cody simply glanced at the window.

 _ **Fresh… Meat…**_

He quickly looks around upon the sinister voice but only saw the bus driver and his new friend. He shrugged it off as he kept looking out, wondering what this school will be like?

* * *

The stop to the school was… to say the least, ominous, _very_ ominous. The moment they exited the bus, they were greeted with a scarecrow.

"It is like a completely different world on the other side of the tunnel…" Tsukune said nervously.

"Oddly enough, I find it charming." Cody replied.

"Seriously?" The teen looks at the distance, seeing the destination. "Is that the school over there?"

"Be careful you two…. That place is filled with monsters…." The driver said before driving off, leaving them there.

"Well… guess we should get going." Cody shrugged as the two set off towards the school, just following the dirt path and instincts as they soon began to walk through some very intense, yet creepy trees. The sound of bird spooked Tsukune as he fell on his rear. He quickly stood up until the two heard a creepy squeaking noise.

"Relax man. It's just your nerves getting to you." Cody reassured.

They heard the same noise again, causing the two to freeze up as it sounded like it was getting closer. "Ok, scratch that," Cody corrected. " _Let's…_ walk faster."

Tsukune nodded as the two walked away quickly as they can, not wanting to look back but the sound kept on getting closer. Just as it stopped, the two look back but in the sky they saw a bat.

"Oh… so it's just a bat…" Cody muttered.

"For a second there we thoug-" He was interrupted when someone rammed a bike onto him while the rider rolled across the ground while the said bike was now upside down on the ground.

"Tsukune!" Cody cried out, rushing over to his friend and whoever just hit him.

Upon getting there, he helped his friend up, noticing a few scratches but nothing serious. He then turned back to the other person, as he and his friend noticed the one laying there. She was a beautiful young girl, with long pink hair, green eyes, along with a choker with a rosario on it, and complete with the same school uniform as them.

Tsukune blushed softly from this, remaining in awe as Cody rolled his eyes, "You gonna let those fly's get in, or you gonna help her up?" He whispered to the other teen. "And another thing…" He pointed at Tsukune's hand that was close to the girl's skin. Seeing this caused Tsukune's blush to increase.

"It's not what you think! I'm so sorry!" Tsukune tries to apologize to the girl until a trickle of blood drips from his nose. For Cody, the sight of it somehow caused his sense of smell to sense it. He quickly shook his head, ' _Okay.. what the heck just happened?'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, you're bleeding," The girl gasped as she reaches in her pocket for a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. But as she did, she took a few sniffs, ' _T-This… smell…'_ She looked mesmerized by the scent as she placed her hands on him, "S-Sorry about this! You see… I'm a vampire after all." She said before leaning in and biting his neck?!

Cody's eyes widen as he rushed over, "H-Hey!" He shouted, pulling the girl back as she looked a bit surprised, "Were you drinking his blood?"

"I'm so sorry," She apologized before noticing the two wearing the male uniforms. "Are you two going to Youkai Academy too?"

"Hm? Uh… yeah we are. We just got off of the bus." Cody nodded, helping his friend up then the girl.

"That kinda stinged…" Tsukune said to himself, "Uh… and 'Youkai Academy'? That's the name of the school huh?"

"Yeah, this is my first year," The girl smiled.

"Same here for us as well," Cody said, gesturing to himself and Tsukune.

"I have to ask…" The girl spoke shyly. "What do you think.. What you think about vampires?"

"Eh?" Cody and Tsukune blinked. ' _Is that a joke? It's gotta be…'_

"Um well… they're interesting.." Cody admitted.

"Yeah, what he said," Tsukune nodded. "If you wanna call yourself a vampire then more power to ya."

This seemed to make the girl happy as she hugs him but at the same time crashing to the ground. "If that's the case we can be friends. What do you think?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," Tsukune nodded with a blush.

"Heh, you two gonna keep hugging or are we gonna get to the school?" Cody chuckled, "Cause you're both painting a neat picture right now."

"Oh I almost forgot, my name is Moka Akashiya by the way," The pinkette introduced herself.

"I'm Aono Tsukune," The black-haired teen introduced himself.

"And I'm Cody Aldrich," The blonde was the next to introduce himself.

* * *

 _In the dark depths of the forest, was large amounts of webs as it felt too ominous to consider it normal. The place had spiders crawling… and not just the tiny ones. No, the Spider Amazons. Some were simply crawling around as another was sleeping against the wall. It has been days since they have last ate… their hunger was still rising. The beings that live in the other side of the forest.. They don't like them. Their meat was too… tainted. Too mysterious and certainly they did not want to have the aftertaste of fish at all._

 _They wanted real meat._

 _Just as they could ever continue, all three of them raise their heads to the sky, their nostrils flaring with a familiar smell they haven't had in awhile. They salivated upon the image of devouring their next prey._

 _Finally! After so many days there was a scent!_

 _A human… ready to be eaten by the three spiders. The three growled, snapping at each other before they crawl along the trees, seeing if one of them can get to the kill first. Even more were the armbands they wore… familiar armband of the Amazons._

* * *

As they continue, they soon find the academy. It was large, almost like an estate as they see many students walking around, some entering the school, while others were chatting away as the two male teens were in awe.

"This… is the school?" Cody got out.

"I guess so…" Tsukune uttered before the two male students entered the school and went to the classroom they were assigned to, surprisingly, they both have the same class.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about being outcasted." Cody whispered to him, next to Tsukune.

"Right about that." They heard the door open as their teacher walked in. She looked to be in her early 30's with short, spiky blonde hair, along with glasses and a nice outfit, she also…. Had cat ears?

"Well good morning students," The teacher smiled. "If you are new here, welcome to Youkai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher. I'm sure everyone knows this fact, Youkai Academy is an incredibly unique school, one that is exclusively for monsters. Yup!"

Hearing the last part stopped Cody and Tsukune where they sat as a strike of lightning occurred behind the school.

' _Only… for monsters…?'_ They said in their thoughts, gulping softly but wanting to remain still.

"Furthermore. This place is in a magical barrier. No humans can get inside, otherwise they'd die on site."

Now that added more fear into the two, glancing at each other then at the teacher. They are so, so dead…

"The first rule is for everyone to remain in their human form," Shizuka smiled. "Rule #2: never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone will follow these rules, right?"

"Fe… a bunch of boring rules…" Cody looked to his right to see the student who said that. He seemed a very large male. A scar on his upper right eye and looked to be a delinquent. As he just scoffed softly, "In fact, why don't we just kill them instead?"

"And you are…" Shizuka looks at her clipboard before finding the name in question. "Oh, Saizo Komiya."

"Yeah, that's me… So, teach. Why don't we just screw the rules and kill them off? Humans are nothing more than weaklings only meant to be food or toys for us to use." Saizo questioned as his tongue extended like it was rubber.

"That's because no human hasn't set foot in here so there's no luck." Shizuka smiled as the two newer teens saw the the cat tail but to them, they were literally panicking as they use their books to hide themselves. "And to inform you all are to never set foot near the Silk Forest that is on the other side of school." Some new students look at each other. "In case you wanna know there has been weird occurrences out there with large amounts of silk you see from moth worms and spiders forming around the trees so we simply call it silk forest since there's no sighting of those insects there either."

Cody turned to look at the forest, only feeling anger, unsettledness, and feeling as if everyone was being watched by something before turning back to the class, wanting to get this over quick and head home than remain here.

The door opened as a voice spoke, "Sorry I'm late." Cody and Tsukune saw none other than Moka.

"Oh, don't worry," She smiled. "It's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Moka stood in front of the class, giving them a smile, "Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you all."

"She's so pretty!"

"I wonder if she forgot where it was?"

Many males and females were surprised by her beauty as she smiled before she glanced at the two teens, "Ah! Tsukune! Cody! We're in the same class together!" she beamed, hugging the two boys, but gaining glares from the males.

' _Please let this be a dream…'_ They whined in thought.

* * *

As lunch break began, many students were talking amongst themselves but when some of the male students began to notice Moka, they were stunned by her beauty but it then changed into jealous glares. Why you ask? Well…

She had her arms wrapped around Tsukune's as well as Cody's despite her being closer to the two teens than they want her to be. Everyone was glaring at the two male teens as they were crushing their plates to tables like they were paper. She dragged them outside to a vending machine as Cody was the first to get his drink while Tsukune and Moka were next. But for Tsukune and Cody, they were literally nervous because of the fact that they are in a school with nothing but monsters!

"Say… think we'll be able to get back on the bus before they realize?" Cody whispered to him.

"I-I hope so… this is freaking me out…"

"Should we run now or wait till school's out?" Cody questioned.

Tsukune tried to think as he took a sip of his drink but the moment they did they heard a familiar voice.

"So your name is Moka Akashiya, right?" The three saw Saizo, causing the two males to spit the drinks they had upon seeing him. But when they did, Saizo lifted up the two with incredible strength.

"No, let them go!" Moka demanded.

"Heh, maybe I will. But only if you dump these chumps and come with me?" Saizo grinned.

The two teens struggled, Cody growling before his eyes flash. He then grabs Saizo's arm as he twists it and tosses the large teen to the wall near by.

"What the hell!?" Saizo growled as he glared at Cody.

Cody panted, shaking his head, "Uh.. my head…" He groaned, holding it.

"Cody…?" Tsukune said.

Cody shook his head once more, before looking up at Saizo, "Look…. I don't know what your problem is. But just leave. Moka doesn't want to hang with some jerk like you." He said to the larger teen.

Saizo glared at the blonde with hate as he had the urge to pummel not just the Tsukune brat but now Cody. Just as he was about to...

"Hey lay off the three." Saizo glanced back to see a second year student with his arms crossed. His hair was black as a raven, with a messy yet neatly kept hair. His face had a young complexion with dark blue eyes and light ivory skin. However what made him unique was the scar that was seen on his neck that trails down, no doubt it reaches to his chest along with the x shaped scar on his hand. He too was wearing the uniform. "What you are doing is harassment so either leave or we are about to have problems with the teachers being involved."

"Che, and what do you think you're gonna do, huh?" Saizo taunted, only to be flung into the trees near by, "H-Hey! Let me down from here!" He cried out.

The teen rolled his eyes as he glances at the three first years. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah… thanks…" Cody nodded.

"Just be careful with some students. They don't know when to be polite or have manners to follow the rules," He waved off as he walks away.

Moka was a bit taken back by the help but she decided to let it go as she walked over and helped up Tsukune. Once that was done, the three were now on the roof of the building as they were taking a breather for now.

"Ah…. that was a bit scary…" Moka sighed, turning to her friends, "Are you two alright?"

"I'm alright…" Tsukune sighed. "That Saizo guy was strong though…"

Cody though was quiet, looking at his hand and seemed to be lost in thought. ' _How… did I do that? And… what was that rush?'_ He questioned in his thoughts. Something was up… first that voice, the smell, and now that strength? Just what the heck was going on?

"Cody? You alright?" Moka asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Uh yeah, just wondering about something is all."

She smiled softly, "So! What kind of monsters are you two?" She asked only to see their looks, "Ah! Right! I forgot that we can't reveal our identities."

' _Spite the fact you told us already…'_ Cody and Tsukune thought in unison.

"Moka? Are you really a vampire?" Cody questioned.

Moka smiled and nodded, "Mhm. I know I may not seem like it… But you see this Rosario?" She asked, as the two looked at the necklace, though it was hard since it was also on her chest which lead to some awkward thoughts. "This Rosario is containing all of my vampire's powers… Without it, I'd be as scary as the stories tell. Though, I can't remove it, so I'm stuck like this."

"Even if it makes you a little scary, I'm sure you are still the same Moka," Tsukune admitted with slight embarrassment.

"Plus, it doesn't change anything. We still like you Moka." Cody added on.

Moka smiled brightly, hugging Tsukune tightly, "I'm so happy to hear that! Both you and Cody are my first friends ever!" She said to them. "Also… you were my first Tsukune…." That last sentence caused him to blush upon how she said it. She wraps her arms around his neck but just as she was getting closer, Tsukune quickly pulled away.

"U-Uh, sorry, Mooka I have to go! S-Same with Cody!" He quickly grabs Cody before he ran.

"H-Hey! Slow down man!" Cody responded.

* * *

Tsukune kept running, dragging Cody along with him as the young teen was lost in his thoughts… and in his fears before they reached outside, the teen panting heavily.

"Tsukune. Relax." Cody said to him.

"Cody… I don't think this school is for us…" He said. "We have to go before they realize we are human. You heard what happens if a human is around this school!"

Cody lowered his head and nodded, "I… I know…. But would we even be able to escape? You heard what the teacher said. This place is in a magic barrier. What if there's no way to exit without that bus?"

Tsukune wanted to reply but they heard Moka's voice. "Tsukune! Cody!" They look to see Moka running up to them but she had to catch her breath for a moment. "You were acting kinda weird back there, you two."

"I… I just… we just think we need to go to a human school…" Tsukune admitted.

"A human school? Why?" Moka asked.

Cody flinched but lowered his head, "It's… it's because we are human…." He admitted.

Moka slowly steps back from her two new friends, her face showing disbelief, "Y-You're lying… you both have to be! No human could have gotten in here."

"It's true Moka!" Tsukune shouted out, looking away, "We somehow got the wrong information and ended up here… Us… filthy humans… Those humans you and the other monsters hate… Are standing right in front of you! I don't need monsters for friends anyways!"

This seemed to shock Moka as her eyes widened. Seeing this caused Tsukune to realize what he had just said. He quickly grabs his bag and runs to the bus stop. Cody wanted to stop him, but he could. He looked at Moka and frowned softly.

"Moka…. What he said…. I'd still like to consider you a friend… even if we're human…" Cody said to her before he started to race off after Tsukune, leaving the young girl there.

Cody continued to follow after Tsukune, but after a bit, he soon lost track of him as he stopped, looking around for his friend, "Tsukune!" He called out, seeing if he's close or not. "Tsukune, where the heck are you!"

He then heard a female scream from behind, causing him to look back. "That almost sounded like Moka…" He realized. His eyes widen as he then began to race back to where that noise was and he even heard Tsukune's voice, causing him to double the pace.

When he made it, he saw Tsukune who was facing a more monstrous version of Saizo and across from them was Moka. Though, Tsukune was on the ground, slightly injured with Moka holding onto him.

"Moka! Tsukune!" Cody cried out gaining her and Saizo's attention.

"You again? I am still pissed about that throw you did earlier," Saizo growled.

"You leave them out of this!" Cody defended.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?!"

"If I can flip you, I can easily punch you too!" He growled, raising his fist as he was ready to head in.

As the two were ready to fight, Tsukune weakly grabbed hold of the rosary and somehow pulled it off Moka's neck, causing the atmosphere to change as the sky was slowly turning red.

"W-What the heck?" Saizo grunted, shielding his eyes.

Moka soon stood up as she was soon covered in bats, but in near moments the bats fell off of her body. Revealing her but she seemed different. Her hair was silver with blood red eyes, as she gave off a menacing, yet overwhelming presence. One that could only describe as true power and terror.

The blonde was wondering what happened until he remembered what Moka told him and Tsukune.

"W-What? It can't be… T-Those blood red eyes, silver hair… you're an S-Class monster! A Real Vampire!"

The look on Saizo's face was pure horror as he was barely able to lift a muscle due to the overwhelming energy. Even Cody couldn't help but swallow as he moved back slightly from what happened.

"So… you're the ones who awoken me from my slumber, huh?" Moka said, but her voice seemed different. She seemed more confident, powerful and fierce than the Moka from before. "It's time for you to know your place."

And just like that, she kicked him with enough force that it literally sent him flying across the area. Cody gawked upon the sheer display of power.

"Holy crap…" Cody gulped.

"Hmph, weakling…" Moka scoffed before glancing at Cody, the latter flinching softly.

"Uh… please don't hurt me… or kill me…" he said nervously.

"Something's coming…" Moka glared, turning towards the Silk Forest.

"Eh?" He blinked before looking to the side to see what looked to be a humanoid creature with an exoskeleton body and white fuzz on its body. Two pairs of spider-like legs draped over its shoulders as its hands look like sharp claws while it had a spider's abdomen hanging from its posterior. It also had a small head with red eyes on its ace and working mandibles. Even more there was a total of three as there mouths drooled upon the sight of Tsukune.

"W-What the heck? Wait those things made the Silk Forest!?" Cody got out, finally realizing it. It wasn't from unnatural causes, it was from those three spiders!

"Never seen those," she frowned, observing the three arachnids as they all had armbands with glowing red lights. Never in her days she has seen these type of monsters. Something about them was too… man made… as if they were bred in some facility.

She recalled seeing, from the eyes of the Outer Moka, papers involving brutal deaths and missing people all around Japan. And it started 4 months ago too. These spiders soon roared as they charged ahead, aiming for Tsukune of all things! Moka growled, stepping in as she began to strike them, and while their necks snapped, it didn't seem to work well as they just pop them back into place and hissed at her.

They had great regenerative capabilities. Two spit out web, catching Moka's arms but she growled. "Know your place!" She pulls them back with full force as they were sent right at her before kicking them away. The third one however was dragging Tsukune away since the other two distracted her.

Cody realized this as he panicked and rushed over, reeling his fist back before striking the creature, snapping it's neck as well, but it didn't do much as it turned to him, hissing loudly.

"Uh… oops?" He received a punch to the face, sending him to the tree. When the spider was about to go for the kill, the other two spiders hissed as they began to fight over the only meal that was in front of them.

Cody groaned, surprised he was able to survive a blow like that as he notices them arguing. ' _I… I have to do something…'_ He said in his thoughts, trying to think of a way to save his friend.

He noticed a trickle of blood running down Tsukune's cheek as the same feeling was occurring. The smell… the _sweet, sweet_ smell. He grasp his chest as his breathing was becoming heavy. He frantically reaches for the case, wanting it to stop as he opens it to reveal an object. It was a dark steel belt with two silver handles on the front with red lines. It was connected to a silver buckle with two red eyes. He needed to put it on to stop this but his hands were shaking as he dropped the object.

' _W-What's… happening to me?'_ He grunted in his thoughts, everything slowly becoming red for him. He noticed steam were slowly leaking from his skin. He groaned in pain, holding his head as he soon let out a monstrous roar, catching the attention of the Amazons and Moka as steam covered the young teen.

The steam died down, as they saw a prone figure on the ground instead of the young man. But, the young man was no longer in that spot; They were in front of an unknown, humanoid creature growling as it was on all fours. Its body was green with dark, blood red streaks and spikes protruding from his arms and back. His chest also had raised parts as if it acted as bone but blood red.

Its head was green as well, remind them that of some type of reptile with two large blood-red eyes and an open mouth but no teeth, only pitch black as if you can't see what it's mouth is. A small horn that is on its forehead was orange while the back of its head had openings. It roared at the three spiders before it pounced at them, keeping it away from Tsukune but Moka could feel its bloodlust similar to the spiders. Almost like they share the same type of blood but different forms.

The closest spider hissed but the creature that used to be Cody, thrusted his claw through its skull, surprising Moka as the spider soon began to decompose and turn into a puddle of goo. This clearly showed that there was something wrong about the new monsters. Monsters don't become goo, even more was the armband that was lying in the puddle. The reptile roared at the other two who hissed in return before they lunged at him, dogpiling as they began to bite through its skin.

But after they did that, the lizard creature puncture through one of them, piercing it's chest while it soon lifted the other one up, holding its head as the one that was impaled turned to goop, leaving the other spider in its grip before it soon crushed its head, becoming goop as well. The lizard was victorious as it roared triumphantly…. Before turning to Tsukune and slowly walked towards him.

It salivated with delight to see that it won the meal and it was gonna savor every single piece of flesh it can rip out of. "Know your place, lizard," A foot sent it down to the ground, squirming as it tries to get free. The person who planted her foot to its back was Moka, glaring down at the Amazon who was trying to reach for Tsukune. It hissed at her, reaching up and clawing her leg as some blood was scratched off, along with her kneesocks. and left a mark.

"How dare you," she said before delivering her powerful kick that sent it crashing through a tree. The Amazon groaned as a painful hiss was heard from it before falling flat on the ground, steam surrounding his body to reveal an unconscious Cody.

Moka glared as she walked over, seeing the young teen, "Just what are you….?" She questioned.

"I suggest you leave it to me, missy." A voice called out.

She turns around to see that same second-year student from before with a stoic look on his face. He walks past her like she want there before kneeling down to Cody. "I was wondering why his smell was familiar." He reached in his pocket as she watched him put on an armband as its 'eyes' glowed blue.

"Just what is he… and you?" Moka asked, "I can sense you're almost the same as those things…"

"Another time madam," he said calmly. "You got two unconscious teens and I have to drag that Saizo punk to the headmaster for his punishment."

"Fine…" She huffed, picking the two teens up, "Just so you know…. You guys better make my other self happy. Otherwise I'll drain you dry."

"You seriously have to choose the right words," the teen coughed from the sentence. "That kinda sounds perverted."

She glared at him, "I don't like you…" she said, before jumping off towards the school. He stared with a blank look before he dragged Saizo to the headmaster.

"Guess I'm not the only one after all…" he sighed.

* * *

"Ugh… my head…." Cody groaned, slowly opening his eyes to see that he's now under the light of the nurses office, "How… did I get here?"

"Cody!" Moka cried out, hugging him a bit tightly.

"GEH! Too tight… Moka…" He grunted.

"Eep! So sorry!"

"I-It's fine…" He grunted, rubbing his shoulder.

"You've been out for about two hours. You alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah… And what about you? Aren't you too hurt to move?" Cody turned to him.

"I'm alright just a few bruises," Tsukune said.

"So… what happened? How did we get here?" Cody asked them.

"Well… 'I' brought you two," Moka explained. "After what happened earlier."

Cody and Tsukune turned to her, a bit surprised, "You did?" Cody got out.

She nodded shyly as she placed her hand on the rosary. "Well, my other me…"

"You have 'another' you?" Tsukune questioned.

She nods softly, "I'm.. not fully sure myself. But upon the rosary being detached from me. I.. kinda gain another personality. As if… it's my true self." She explained. "My true vampire form."

"Oh…" Cody yelped as he held his back. "Man why does my back feel like I hit a tree."

"Um…. my 'other me'... kinda had to kick you…. She didn't say why though….' Moka explained, "I'm so sorry…." she apologized, bowing to him.

"I don't even remember that happening…"

"She won't tell me why either," Moka added.

"It's alright…. Though.." Cody looked up, "We do need to see the bus schedule…."

"Oh! Now I know what I was gonna tell you two. The bus arrives once a month."

"EH?!" They both said in unison.

"Once… a month?" Tsukune got out.

"We are trapped here…" Cody continued.

"We're so dead…" The two finished in unison.

Moka giggled before frowning and lowering her head, "E-Even though… you two will leave…." she said softly, "I'd.. still like to be friends…."

Tsukune looked at her before flinching to feel Cody elbowing him. He rolled his eyes and gestured to her as the teen sighed, "M-Moka?" he called to her, gaining her attention, "I'm… I'm sorry if I hurt you… If, you can keep us being humans a secret…. We'll.. Try to stay a bit longer."

Moka smiled before hugging Tsukune. "I promise!" She beamed before… she once again bites his neck.

"GAH!" He cried out, flinching.

Cody sighed softly, "This is gonna be one long month…" He said to himself, only to turn his head and notice the armband, ' _When… did I get this?'_

* * *

 _Within the night sky of Japan, out past the city laid a small land. And as the night went on, sounds of gunfire and roars can be heard from miles away._

" _After that bat!" Misaki shouted as the wooden doors crashed opened, revealing a humanoid bat with its armband having red lights._

" _I'm really starting to hate this Amazon!" The girl huffed as they chase after it, while driving the van._

" _We can't let it get beyond the border! HQ said to make sure it never reaches that area!" Shidou informed them._

" _Ugh… why would they say that? It's not like we can't follow it!" Ryuusuke groaned._

 _Fuku used his sniper rifle to fire a round but missed. "They didn't even tell us about it." He said. "Che, I can't even shoot it down."_

 _They continued to follow the bat as it soon reached what looked to be a forest but quarantined off. They figured it'd be bit easier to track it, but upon reaching the edge, it simply disappeared right in front of them._

 _Shidou slams the brake, the van stopping in front of the area. They all walked out as Fuku cleaned his glasses for a moment._

" _Am I the only one to see what the hell happened?" The girl asked._

" _No…. I saw it too…." Mamoru nodded, "It… vanished."_

" _This is some supernatural mojo," Misaki said._

 _Shidou glared before sighing, "We're heading back… We'll have to tell HQ we lost it…" He admitted._

" _What about the pay?"_

" _We'll have to skip out on this one since it's gone…."_

 _Shidou heads into the van while the others stare at the forest. Confused by this matter before joining their leader. Mamoru and Ryuusuke stare at the forest before following the group._

 _On the other side of the forest, the Bat 'bug' continued to fly through before perching on a branch. It soon sniffed as it looked down. Below there were two girls, unaware of it. Though they smelled different… But it didn't matter. What was in front of it was food. It drooled as it screeched and flew down towards the two girls. They were unable to fight back, only their screams could be heard in the thick forest before silence came…. And a satisfying, yet bone crunch could be heard next._

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you all enjoyed this? Cause I know I have. :3 I have been dying to do not only an Amazons fic, but Rosario + Vampire too! Now.. I know what you're all wondering. "Why Amazons?" "Why Not Kiva?" And so on. Well, reason being is because KamenRiderChrome, has already made a Rosario + Vampire X Kiva it's just glorious! With all of the amazing work he did on it, I just don't think I have it in me to try. He basically made the perfect story for those two.

And as you all know, I don't like to be a copy cat. I try to have these stories made and out, before other try as well. Or a least have tried the way I have. :P So, due to that, I just couldn't bring it to myself to attempt it. So, I decided to try something else. But after many years, I have finally figured out a way for this to happen! Thus Amazons. I thought it'd be a nice idea, and think it could work well within this world.

And yes, OG Amazon will be in this and the only Rider there, sides the 3 we know of. When is the question though. :3

Next, I know that many of you are already complaining... "Why is this not M Rated?" WELL! That is very simple. As we already know and I've established, MANY times. I am not the best writer. I'm still learning, and doing my best to be more descriptive with my story telling. Details, describing, and more is still a problem, and with that, I know for a fact I can't make an effective story with gore in it. I'll try my best with this, but until I get a notice by Fanfiction themselves to make it M-Rated, it'll stay teen for now. Sorry guys. :(

Now the ships... Why Mizore for Omega and Kumuru for Alpha? For Omega, I just like Mizore the most. I enjoyed her character, design, and voice for it. yes she is a stalker, but she does mellow out later on in the series. Kumuru? Well, I thought that she deserves someone. Since we have no idea if she'll be with anyone since the manga is done the the author never really made a epilogue to show them as adults. Thus, I think it'd do well for the ship. I'll also be toning down the ecchi-ness for this fic. Yeah, I know it's part of the charm and all that, but some would be turned away by it. Plus, it kinda doesn't fit that well wit how I work. I won't get rid of it, but it'll be replaced with more interactions and some development.

And I'll fully say right now, yes. I know Season 2 is coming, and I'll fully say this as well. Yes, I will try to go with the Manga portion. But for the first two parts of it. With the 1st year and 2nd year of Youkai Academy, it will follow the anime. Once that bit is done, we'll be doing our best to follow the manga. While Shadow, my co-writer here may not have read it, I have. So, I'll be doing my best to guide him in, but once we get to that point, there will be a lot of original ideas in this chap. so please bear that in mind alright?

So until then, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Omega Is Born! Another Amazon

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Rosario + Vampire: Blood Of Another

* * *

Chapter 2: Omega Is Born! Another Amazon?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _In the city, the Extermination team were all taking a small break after their chase of the Bat Amazon. Most of them still left wondering what just happened when it just vanished. While Shidou said they shouldn't it still wasn't right to just leave it._

" _Am I the only one thinking this isn't right?" Misaki asked, receiving all raised hands (except Shidou)._

" _No, you're not." Ryuusuke sighed, "But we're being payed… so for now we'll have to wait it out and do as the boss says."_

" _Does… this mean we're not getting burgers later?" Mamoru asked the others._

" _Right now the only thing is to wonder just what else the boss is hiding from us," The girl frowned. "Shidou-san, you know as much as we do that something is up. First these Amazons and now the event that happened in that forest? Something is clearly up."_

" _I wish I knew, Nozomi. As much as I want to know…. For now, we'll obey and not ask questions. But they will answer to us someday…" Shidou replied, taking a swig of beer. "Though… one thing is clear…." He said turning to the others, "At least we know of one thing. That reptile Amazon…. He's different."_

" _Ah! You mean Cody-san?" Mamoru smiled, "He was nice! I wonder if he got into school yet?"_

 _Shidou 'tsked', the feeling of distrust to the mentioned blonde. He didn't trust the kid even if he was an Amazon. While he trusted Mamoru and Ryuusuke since they were close comrades, the blonde wasn't 'family' to them. Each member has their history and they consider each other family._

 _He downed his beer as he glanced at the window near the ceiling. 'What is HQ not telling us…' he muttered in his thoughts._

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Stop Rewind - NateWantsToBattle)**_

* * *

 _ **[Day and night my mind is running. Reaching out 'cause I want something more.]**_

The sun rises as Cody stands there, holding his Amazon Driver in hand as he looks out in the distance as a soft breeze passed through, carrying a leaf as it flies by.

 _ **[That I've never had before. I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming]**_

The leaf blows through the air before it soon landed, with Axel standing in front of it as she looks at it before looking towards the horizon.

 _ **[Beyond a want and now I need it. Push me by surprise. So I can take the dive]**_

With another breeze, followed by several more leaves, the two Amazons are now standing face to face. They soon begin to walk past each other before one last leaf floats between them. They soon stop as they swing their bladed fins, clashing against one another before the screen shatters, revealing the title card as the instruments keep playing.

 _ **[Day and night my mind is racing. Dents and foot prints I've been pacing]**_

Rain soon falls within the halls of Youkai Academy. Cody sitting there with his Driver as the rain pours on him. Unknown images pour into his head before he snaps out of it as Mizore can be seen next by as she glances at him as she sees him holding the Driver.

 _ **[What am I supposed to find? My god I'm the bait and the predator's my mind]**_

It then shifts to the top of the building, where Axel stands there, eating some raw eggs. He then flinches as he turns to see Kumuru there, snuggling him as her tail wiggles happily. He rolls his eyes as he tries to move, only for her grip to tighten

 _ **[It eats at me all the time. Can we stop and rewind. I'm not so sure]**_

It shifts once more, to reveal the rest of Earth, being attacked by Fairy Tale, along with hundreds of Amazons as they plunder the streets, killing humans and human supporters. The two Amazons watch as they turn to see Outer Moka, Mizore, Kumuru and the others before they turn back and yelling out 'Amazon'.

 _ **[When'd I become my own enemy. I don't understand what you see in me]**_

Omega and Alpha soon appears in a flash of light, slashing, clawing and destroying any Amazon and Fairy Tale enemy in their way as they continue to save, only to be stopped by Sigma before a flash of light blinds the screen.

 _ **['Cause I'm just another story (That's not worth a reading)]**_

Cody soon begins to fight off against Sigma as he reaches out to Mizore, who in return tries to do the same, before a shadow appears. Revealing another enemy as they stands there before another flash of light fills the screen.

 _ **[Now you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall]**_

Alpha and Kumuru duke it out against Fairy Tale as Aqua stand in their way. The young vampire glaring at him before they duke it out as Inner and Outer Moka hangs above the battlefield along with her rosary showing before shattering away.

 _ **[There's more that came before me. Am I worth believing? I'm not so sure]**_

Omega continues his slashing against his enemies before being overwhelmed, only to gain a faint glow as he uses this power to destroy the enemies on him. He roars before turning to the screen, slashing at it once more before it soon breaks away to reveal the title card one last time.

* * *

A new day starts as Cody yawns. The start of the school yesterday took a lot out of him. Including that fight against Saizo. But what bugged him more is why everything was a complete blank for him. He only remembers seeing those large spiders try to harm Tsukune, but after that…. Everything became blank. He shook it off from the possibly beating he received earlier as he walked out.

"Ah, morning Tsukune." Cody greeted his friend.

"Morning," Tsukune replied with a yawn.

"Still trying to get over the pain?" The response was a nod. "Yeah same here…"

' _Will all students report to the auditorium immediately. Will all students report to the auditorium immediately.'_ The PA announced.

"Hm? Are they planning something new?" Cody pondered, "I mean… this is a school for monster. Maye they have other policies?"

"I don't know," The fellow new student replied. "Let's go see what is up."

The two left the dormitory and their way to the auditorium but they began to see some of the faculty all in a panicked frenzy. Confusion surrounded the two as they continued to make their way to their seats along with the other students. They soon see Moka waving to them as they smile, wave back… only to receive glares from the other male students.

"Why us…" the two whined.

"Everyone quiet now," the headmaster said. While the other teachers obvious shown some of their monster traits, the headmaster looked to be that of a priest, even wearing a cross around his neck. Once the place was quiet, he coughed for a moment. "The reason we all called you here is because… two students have been found deceased…"

Gasps and murmurs soon began to spread. As for Cody, Tsukune and Moka, they were left speechless. Two students actually died… And they might even know what possibly killed them thanks to the incident that happened yesterday. But how was it possible when there was only the three spiders that are now dead?

"Quiet quiet down everyone!" The headmaster ordered. "I rather not go into details of their deaths but as of now you all are to stay in the classrooms as well as your dorms for your safety. You all are to not wander outside of the school grounds alone until the situation has been solved. And should any of you see something suspicious, please head to the nearest teacher's office and tell them everything."

The murmurs began to grow more and more upon the minute as chatter began to arose up from the masses. The headmaster dismissed them all s they began to make their ways to their class. Cody walked, but as he did, he began to ponder if there were more of those spiders, and if they only killed rogue ones.

' _I just wish I remember what happened that day? Why I'm only drawing blanks… and… why I'm.. so hungry…'_ He shook his head gently, unsure where this hunger is coming from ashe began to see some flashes within his thoughts.

"Is everything alright, Cody?" Moka asked him, as he snapped out of his trance.

"Uh… y-yeah.. Just a bit hungry for some reason." He reassured her.

"Lack of proteins, huh?" They turned around to see the same second year teen with the scars on his neck and hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some monsters have a protein deficiency. They need to intake as much protein around 500 lbs per day." He informed.

"How can you know that?"

"Studying certain monsters that aren't like the ones we seen," he responded as he reached in his pocket, bringing out a small pouch that seems to hold… boiled eggs?

He tossed one to Cody before he grabs his own and began to eat one bit by bit. "Especially knowing that you are wearing the same thing they have. Well the one I gave you." He pointed at the armband.

"Hm? You're the one who gave this to me?" He asked, gulping down the food, "Just what is it for? And why did you do this?" He asked the student. "Just who are you?"

"To keep yourself under control. Second, to save your life and others. And who I am? Someone who has dealt with hell like those meat eaters that you killed."

Cody blinked with confusion, "Under… control? What… do you mean by that?" He questioned. "And… I… killed?" He got out, his body shaking softly, believing he killed something innocent.

"You only killed something that would have killed _a lot_ more people. Those like the spiders… they have claimed lives." He said.

"Y-You're… you're lying! I haven't killed anything!" Cody shook his head, "What made you believe that!?"

The teen glanced at Cody who flinched. There was something about him, it was like looking into the eyes of an alpha predator. The teen reaches in his pocket and showed his phone before flipping it to show videos but it wasn't spiders but more like some group of ants who were eating… people. The ants had identical armbands to the spiders. "Believe me now?"

"W-What… what are those things?" Cody got out. Tsukune pales as he covers his mouth.

"You don't know when you are part of their species?" He raised an eyebrow. "Kid, these are Amazons. They all have one thing in mind: _meat._ In the video, those are Ant Amazons. Used to be colony until they were killed off. The ones from yesterday were Spider Amazons."

"I-I'm…. These monsters?" Cody got out, shaking his head, "Y-You're wrong! I'm-" He stopped himself, looking around before whispering, "I'm human…"

He stared blankly before he merely said, "Then why did you become an Amazon when your friend here saw it." He looks at Moka.

Cody flinched as he turned softly to her, "M-Moka? You…. saw what happenened?"

Moka lowers her head before she slowly nodded. "My Inner me saw everything and I saw from our eyes… you became a lizard and killed those spiders that wanted to eat Tsukune."

Cody's eyes widen, "N-No… No! You're all wrong!" He cried out, turning around and dashing away from the others.

The teen huffed, "He's in denial. He has to get that information in his brain sooner or later."

"What would you even tell him that?" Moka demanded.

The teen glanced at her as he rolled up his sleeve before lowering the collar of his uniform to reveal a large set of scars on his left arm with a very large scar from the neck down. "Because I'm one too."

Moka and Tsukune gasped from this, "But… why help him? And.. just what are Amazons?" Tsukune asked.

"The Amazons are my situation to hunt so you don't need to know." He said as he rolls down the sleeve and readjusts the collar of the uniform.

"Wait, hunt? Are you planning to 'hunt' Cody?!" Tsukune questioned, angry at him.

"No… if he ate someone then yes but from what I smelled, he has not. I only kill those who ate humans or those like the two students."

"Then… why tell us all of this?" Moka asked him.

"To make sure you live and not become their next course on the menu." He answered as he turned around and said his last words. "Just watch the trees for they hang around."

He leaves with his clue but for Moka those words almost felt familiar until her eyes widened. "He can't mean that…" she muttered.

"Moka?"

"I think the thing that killed the two students is… a bat… almost like… like… vampire"

* * *

 _Outside of the school, within the tree hung the large Bat Amazon. It stared at the school as it continued to scan around. It heard everything thanks to its echolocation as it began to plan when to strike. Maybe the next meal will have more meat on it?_

 _It spits out a bone fragment as it checks its teeth. It hated the stuff leftover. Wrapping its wings around itself, it soon chosen to sleep from eating those two girls and the latest victim that ventured out earlier today._

* * *

 _The scarred teen idly leaned against the wall as he swallowed another boiled egg. A sigh escapes his lips before gently tracing his hand on the very large scar on his neck, running down to his waist. While it pained him to do this, he had to. He had to do this to not only avenge his mother, but erase the problems that started with this._

 _The Amazons were to be exterminated. They are to be_ killed _. Erase from existence. The Cody fellow though… he was an interesting one from what he seen. He seemed similar to what he already knew, but he didn't smell fully like an Amazon though._

 _He chuckled before noticing something off. He placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes, his hearing going off as well as the smell that nearly caused him to snarl before grinning. "Looks like the bat is coming out to play… let's have some fun."_

* * *

Outside on the roof, Cody was on top of there, denying anything that student said to him. He knows who he is. He isn't a monster, he's human! It must've been just some trick on him. He continued to shake those thoughts, wanting them to go away spite also now gaining some images of those spiders melting away, revealing some monstrous reptile.

"They're wrong! I can't be like those things…" He muttered to himself, looking at the armband, unsure why he didn't want to remove it.

' _That is the only thing that is keeping you and others alive'_

"What… did he mean by that?" He muttered, shaking his head before sighing, "What is it, you two?" He questioned, turning his head to see Moka and Tsukune there.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine…" He said, turning away from them. Though they can tell he was upset and denying anything that student said, spite them knowing the truth.

"Cody… what if… he was right…?" Moka asked with hesitation.

"Shut up…" He said, venom in his voice.

"Cody!" Tsukune scolded.

"I said shut up!" Cody shouted, standing up, "Whatever that guy said isn't true! I'm not some monster! I'm not some freak!" He shouted, before his eyes widen from his words, "M-Moka… I…. I didn't mean to-"

She couldn't say anything, only to run away as the two boys heard the door slam shut. Tsukune glared at Cody, "Way to go, Cody."

"I… I didn't meant to hurt her.. I…" He tried to find an excuse, but only lowers his head.

"It was the same thing I did, Cody!" He argued. "It doesn't matter if you are one or not but get a grip and just realize it!"

"I-I know… I'm…. I'm just scared… scared of knowing that my whole life… was a lie…." He admitted, "That… my parents didn't know about this…. And that I could hurt them one day…." He placed his hands on his face, sitting on the ground, "I'm sorry.. Just…. Just go…."

Tsukune looks at his friend before he chose to comply and heads back into the school. The young teen sat there, tears running down his face right now. Unsure to accept himself as either human or this 'Amazon'. Even more so on basically hurting one of his friends… a Vampire of all things.

"Just…. What am I?" He got out as he sat there, alone.

* * *

 _Moka continued to run through the halls of the school, tears down her face as she only hears those words Cody said. The same words as those other humans said about her. 'A Freak'. Nothing normal or acceptable, but something that should never belong in this world. She continued to run before she felt something holding onto her, she only turned back to see a panting Tsukune._

" _Tsukune…"_

" _Moka… I'm sure Cody didn't really mean it."_

" _But he's right! I am a freak….. I don't belong here either…" She shook her head._

" _No you're not!" He argued. "You're Moka Akashiya, our classmate. Our friend! I don't care you're a vampire, you're still yourself and I like that about you!"_

" _T-Tsukune…." She got out, before tearing up as she hugged him… though forgetting about her super strength._

" _M-Moka! Need… air!"_

 _She flinched letting go of him, "I'm so sorry!" She apologized before brushing the locks of her hair, "You… really mean that?"_

" _Y-Yeah," he nodded. "You are our friend Moka. What else would I run all the way here."_

 _She smiles softly as she wipes a few more tears away from her eyes, "Thank you Tsukune.." She said, "And… you're right. I think we should let Cody figure this out…. But we'll be there for him."_

" _Yeah," he smiled before he saw Moka moving closer. "U-Uh, Moka?"_

 _Once again, Moka has bitten his neck. "Mmmm! Your blood is so tasty!" She smiled, pulling back and smiling. "Can.. I have another taste?"_

 _Before he can answer, the glass broke as a humanoid bat crashed through as some blood leaks from its skin, almost like it went through a beating. It slowly stood up before it noticed the students. While it was still reeling from the pain against_ that Amazon _, it needed to replenish._

 _However its sights were set on Moka, smelling the beautiful scent she gave off. Her blood was so… divine like a bat but more dominant and feminine. No, it shouldn't eat her. It should take her away. It soon let out a powerful screech, shattering the windows throughout the hallway as the two teens had to cover their ears. It soon knocked Tsukune away enough for him to be pinned in the lockers near by before it soon grabbed Moka and began to make its way out the window with her._

" _Moka!"_

* * *

Cody looked out from the roof, sighing softly, believing he just lost his two friends now after his outburst. Guilt began to swell on his heart as he looked at his hands. A faint image of blood on them then turning to the claws of that reptile as he screamed and backed away, panting softly as he held his head.

"It's not true… I'm not a monster…" He repeated once more.

"Cody!" He turned around to see Tsukune who was panting. "Man, I hate running here…"

"Tsukune…? What's wrong?"

"A Bat Amazon… it took Moka!"

Cody's eyes widen as he stood up, but stopped himself as he turned away, "I-I… I.. I can't help…." He said to him, shocking the other teen.

"We have to do something Cody!"

"What can I do, huh?! I'm just some freak! I'll only make things worse!"

"You are not a freak, Cody!" Tsukune had enough. His friend was acting the same way he was and enough he has seen. He walked over, gripping his shirt and punching him in the face, it hurt but he needed to snap him out of it. "Just look at yourself Cody! You are starting to act the same way I did when I said those words to Moka!" He yelled. "You know as much as I do that we are who we are. Monster not not we are still people with a purpose!"

"Tsukune…." Cody got out, he sighs to himself before chuckling, "you know, yo'd make a great student council." He joked. "So the bat… it didn't eat her? Why take her?"

"I… I honestly don't know."

"She's a vampire what do you expect?" They turned to see the same teen from before as his clothes look like he fought.

"Wait… are… you saying that Amazon doesn't want to eat her?" Tsukune got out.

"You have a Bat Amazon and you have a vampire. Both consume blood, both fierce and deadly. What does that equal?" he asked the obvious question.

"W-W-Wait! You mean…" Cody stammered with a blush.

"Yep. Bat didn't eat her because he sees her as a future Mate."

"W-We can't let that happen!" Tsukune blushed, but seemed more angry.

"The Bat would be at the east side of the forest, not too far," the teen informed.

"But…. what can we do?" Tsukune questioned.

Cody began to ponder as he remembered something, "I… I think I know. I'll meet you there, I gotta grab something!" He said, dashing off to his room.

"R-Right!" Tsukune ran to find Moka.

Cody raced through before entering his room. He raced to the suitcase he brought in, believing it was time to open it up and see what they gave him? Upon doing so, he soon sees a metal belt. It had two large straps that could connect, along with a small faceplate looking almost sinister. It had two white eyes, and on the lower portion revealed two long knobs.

Cody soon picked it up, feeling.. Like this was made for him. He shook his head before he raced out, heading towards the forest to help save Moka.

* * *

Within the forest, Moka soon began to wake up. Feeling as if she collapsed from not drinking enough blood, or blood substitute as she looked around, noticing she was in the Silk Forest of all places. What made her skin crawl more was the scattered remains of the two students who went missing…. Now up to four. She screamed as she began to back up, only to bump into something behind her as she turned around and was greeted by the Bat Amazon.

It stared at her, its posture unmoving as its wings were kept low. She was confused and scared. Why hasn't it eat her!? It approached her and… 'purred'?

"H-Huh?" She got out, a soft blush on her face. "Y-You're… not going to eat me?"

It merely shook its head as it uses its wings to make gestures, twirling around her with respect and… admiration?

She blinked with surprise as it dropped her one of the legs of the more fresher victims. She looked up as it was waiting for her to enjoy her meal. "I-I'm not hungry."

It screeched softly as it placed more near her. As if it wanted her to eat them, waiting for her and watching with anticipation.

"I-I ca-" She tried to deny, only for the Bat Amazon to pin her down, looking at her as it continued to pur at her.

"Moka!" Tsukune's voice called out. The Bat Amazon looked up, only to be smacked by a metal pipe, forcing it off of Moka.

"Tsukune!" Moka got out, "You came!"

"Yeah, I'm getting us away from that creep!" He assured. "It…" he blushed. "Well you get the picture…"

She smiled but her eyes widen, "Tsukune look out!"

The young teen turned, only for the Bat Amazon to smack the teen away, next to the pile of torso corpses as it screeched angrily. It soon began to drool as it walked over to him, ready to attack.

"Leave him alone!" She defended her friend. "Just stop and go away!" She then stood in front, only for the Amazon to push her her away, it growled as it raised its claw only to stop and sniff. It soon growled as it turn to the right, as Moka and Tsukune soon saw Cody there, panting.

"You… l-leave them… alone…." He panted. He looked at his hand, a faint image of that claw appearing as he shakes his head, he then placed the belt onto his waist, the lens glowing upon detecting his blood.

 _ **OMEGA**_

"RRRRAAAUUUGGGGGHHH!" He screamed out, his eyes then turning red as he soon began to be covered in green and red flames. Upon the flames dying down, Moka's eyes widen at what she sees.

He had transformed into his Amazon form, but something was different. He appeared less beast-like and sleeker, but still very terrifying to look at. His green skin seemingly cleaner and shinier than before, and decorated with red stripes on parts of his body. The chest has become more refined and armored as well with the chest being a yellow-orange color and muscular while the upper part of his body, near his neck, acted as a collar. On his back sported sharp, black spine-like extrusion. Overall, the skin was more armored than before. Displayed on his left upper arm was the armband, with the 'eyes' of the device glowing blue indicating that it was still functioning.

The forearms and legs below the knees were covered in glove-like black armor with spikes on them. However they could tell his hands were ready to tear anything apart, even though the strongest metals. And finally, his head was altered the most, no longer sporting a visible jaw. Instead, It looked like a silver mouthplate. The top 'fin' fanned out higher as the horn was now a more shinier golden color with the tip being dull instead of round. The eyes became more angular but the red eyes promised the spilling of blood.

He pants heavily before roaring loudly as he soon got into an animalistic pose, glaring at the Bat Amazon. The bat monster screeched loudly, but this one seemed more like it was threatened as it charged ahead, tackling Cody through the trees. Each tree was smashed through as he could feel the impact, but it barely even hurt. He then growled, raising his fist and striking it's back causing it to screech in pain as they soon fall to the ground.

Cody looked at his…. 'Claws', surprised by his strength. He looked up before charging ahead, as he blocked a swipe before striking the Bat's chest, causing it to gasp before a strike to the face. He heard a crunching sound as it tossed the Amazon away, once it got up, he noticed its jaw was now unhinged and bleeding. But the Amazon just gripped it and snapped it back into place. This one was much tougher than those spiders.

Wait…. Spiders? Cody soon began to remember. He did kill them… but… they weren't innocent. No. He remembered them trying to feast on Tsukune. He soon began to realize that he too was gonna feast…. But Moka saved him. He soon shook his head, looking at the Amazon and charging back in.

Moka watched the two fight, and it reminded her of how some animals would fight for territory. It was astounding to see her friend like this… He was still wild like, but his mind was intact this time.

"Mo… Ka…" Tsukune groaned as he slowly reaches out to her.

"Tsukune!" She cried out, as she walked over to him. He soon lifted his hand up gently grabbing hold of the rosary. "Help… Cody…" he pulls the rosary off her neck.

Her eyes widen as she sees this, ' _He… pulled it off again…'_ She said in her thoughts before the energy was released, turning the sky black as the two Amazons stopped fighting. They turned to see Moka standing there… But it wasn't the cheerful one, no… This was the 'Inner' Moka again as she stared at the two. First glaring at the Bat before her eyes turned on Cody's new form.

The bloodlust his aura showed was indeed deadly as his previous form. Like her, it was an outer and an inner side. Looking back at the Bat, her frown grew. "While my 'Outer' self didn't know… 'I' did…" She glared as she stomped her foot, causing the Bat Amazon to flinch. "You dare think you can woo me over and make me your mate? Learn your place, Amazon!"

She kicked the Amazon right in the chest, sending it crashing to a tree as it flaps its wing around in disarray. She then turned to 'Cody', "And you…." She said, walking over to him as she raised her hand-

 _ ***SLAP***_

The slap didn't send his head to move slightly. Oh no, she literally slapped him to the ground, creating a small crater. Cody groaned as he looked up, only to see Moka pinning him down with her foot, "That… Is for making my other self cry. Don't you dare do that again, understood?" She scolded him.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" He nodded.

The Bat stood up once more and screeched at them, now angered upon this. It flew towards the vampire but she grabs its wings. "You don't deserve them." And just like that, she _ripped_ them right off its arm, causing it to fall onto the ground, roaring in pain. Black blood spewing out from the stubs of where those arms were as it groaned weakly, unable to fight back now.

Cody, oddly enough didn't even flinch or feel grossed out by this sight. He was instead, calm and oddly enough enjoying the sight. He shook his head as he looked down at the belt, wondering what else it could do. He then felt some tingle sensations in his forearm as he groaned as the fins extended into that of long blades. He looked at them before he gripped the long knobs and twisted it.

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH**_

He growled before he soon jumped up, he then flew towards the Amazon as it turned to him, surprised as he then brought the fin blades down, slicing through it easily as he landed. Steam poured out from the blades, as if it came out from the water to cool off from the fiery temperature. The Bat Amazon just stood there before it flinched as a thin line formed, and within seconds it soon split apart slowly, barely being held together by the remains of its flesh as the split body soon fell to the ground, blood spewing softly and pooling around its body before turning to goo.

"Way to go," they turn to see the scarred teen from before clapping. "Surprised you even have that Driver with you to control your body."

"Y-You… just who are you really?" Cody got out, concerned about him.

The teen walks over to the bloody puddle and picks up the armband. Reaching for his phone, he began to type something as it lit up. "AZM-0134… Huh, guess you killed an A-Rank. Props to you kid." He commented before putting it in his pocket. "As I said before, I am one too… just without the armband of course."

"I meant your name…" Cody glared, "I don't trust you…"

"Ah, my name? I simply go by just Axel, you know always twisting the wheels but to me, twisting the rules." He introduced himself. "No last name. Just Axel. Got that name in your head?"

"Just that name?" Cody blinked standing up as steam poured out of him, as he changed back to normal.

He shrugged. "Anyways just to let you know, you guys only killed 4 and a _whole lot_ remains." He waves off and said his goodbye. "Don't disappoint me, Omega."

"O...mega?" Cody looked at his hands, more surprised that he barely felt any remorse or guilt from that. In fact…. He enjoyed it well. He then realized as he looked over and rushed to his friend, "Tsukune!" He soon rushed to his friend, before he helped him to the nurse's office for now.

* * *

" _Boss, that bat's armband has gone offline!" Misaki said, looking at the tablet._

" _What?!" Shidou got out, rushing over to the screen, "How…. in the world?"_

" _Holy shit," Nozomi muttered. "Did someone actually got to it?"_

" _Aw man! There goes the good pay!" Misaki whined._

" _That's not the point!" Nozomi smacked him, "The point is that whoever was on the other side of that forest took it down! How?"_

" _What rank was it? An A-Rank, right?" Ryuusuke asked._

" _Yeah," Shidou nodded. "Any idea to find out what happened?"_

" _Don't know but you know… no cellular signal around that place and yet we can detect the armsbands? What the hell is going on?"_

" _Shidou, something really is wrong. HQ isn't telling us everything," Fuku frowned._

 _Shidou remained quiet, also concerned about this, "We'll keep quiet…."_

" _Eh?" Mamoru blinked._

" _We are gonna find out ourselves," he declared._

* * *

The next day past as everything settled down. Thankfully, the situation finally ended but it still didn't change the fact that four students died from the attack earlier. While teachers wonder just what stopped it, they chose to push that aside for now.

Tsukune was feeling better while Moka forgave Cody for calling her a freak. Not to mention, Cody using that special form and slowly trying to accept to what he is. Though, for him he was more concerned why he barely felt anything from that fight? And… why his parents gave him that belt? Did they…. Did they know all along? Cody just couldn't wrap this around his head as he sat there in the cafeteria, only eating meat for his breakfast.

"Just… Just what is an Amazon?" Cody muttered to himself. He needed answers and the only one who knew is that Axel guy. Who knew way too much… yeah, he knows so much about them.

"Uh… Cody?" Tsukune called out to him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Cody blinked, snapping out of his trance as he looked up at his friend.

"How are you feeling after… you know?"

"Other than Moka's inner self giving me a harsh slap across the face, I'll be okay…" He admits, "I… It'll just take me awhile…. I mean… I just figured out that my whole life was a lie. I'm just worried that my parents always knew but never told me… And…. that scares me..." He said to them, "And… what's more is that I've been craving meat more and more…. I'm worried that I could hurt you guys…"

"That Axel guy is like you… why isn't he affected?"

"Yeah you're right. That Axel guy is like me, an Amazon and yet why hasn't he been craving more!? All he eats are boiled eggs!"

"Maybe we can find out later? We all have questions for him." Moka said to the two, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Moka's right," Tsukune agreed. "We just have to ask him once class is over."

With the three having the same thought in mind, they went to class for the next few hours. When that ended, Axel was eating a boiled egg as he ate the first half of the egg.

"Always delicious," he sighed with satisfaction before eating the final half.

"Hey!" Cody called out, approaching the student, "We have some questions…"

"Hm?" He blinked. "What questions?"

"About Amazons, about how you have no cravings, and… Just what is this?!" He demanded answers, as well as holding up the belt.

"For the first question kid, Amazons are simply creatures that eat meat. To your third, that belt you have is the Amazons Driver, the belt that controls the cells within your body." The scarred teen explained.

"You didn't answer my second question!"

"That…" they leaned in. "Is a secret."

"Come on!" Cody groaned, "You have to tell me! I don't want these cravings!"

"I learn to control it." He answered, not giving the full truth.

Cody sighed softly, "I don't like this… I know you have more information. Why not tell me?"

"I don't think you guys should know or it will give you nightmares for the next few months." He said before standing up and leaving them.

Cody wanted to follow, but Tsukune just shook his head. The young teen frowned as they walked away, knowing they'll get nowhere with this.

With Axel he ate another egg, satisfied that they won't bother him. They shouldn't know the history of the Amazons, nothing more. Especially the newcomer, he's not ready to learn the truth, nor if he'll be able to handle it. The only thing he can do, is try his best to rid the Amazon's before the plans continue.

* * *

One more day passes by once more. Cody and Tsukune made their way to the school. Both still exhausted from yesterday as well as that fight. Cody tried to tinker with the belt, but to no avail. He wanted answers from Axel and every time he turns a corner, he just vanishes in thin air! Was he a ninja or something!?

"You really shouldn't be up so late, Cody." Tsukune said to him.

"Sorry… But it just bothers me is all… It's like he knows the full story, but won't share it. Wonder if he even knows why there's a belt to 'control' these 'cells' he's talking about." Cody sighed. "Every time I try to confront him he vanishes like some ninja!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to scare us?" Moka asked. Deep down, she was certainly scared. Since that day, there were times she couldn't sleep after seeing those bodies that the Bat consumed.

"Are you alright, Moka?" Cody questioned her. "You also look exhausted."

"I-I'm okay. Really I am." She smiled softly, "Besides… I still have you guys!" She smiled, though hugging Tsukune's arm. While they smiled, they also flinched from the glares of the other male students nearby, even hearing some odd rumors about them.

"Lousy bastards! To think they're with Moka…" One cried out.

"H-Hey! Don't get them angry dude! The one that's being hugged by Moka defeated Saizo." Another one mentioned.

"Don't forget the blonde… I heard he chased after the killer of those girls and killed it with his bare hands…." Another one mentioned.

"Why are they talking about us…" the mentioned two complained.

"Are you sure you two are okay?" She grabs their hands. "Come on, let's head to school!"

Seeing Moka drag the two away caused major jealousy for the other boys. Each one cursing the two, wanting to have Moka hold their hands, or want to kill them to prove their loyalty to Moka. But as they cried to themselves, from behind one tree stood a prying girl, looking displeased by this.

The girl frowned in what seems to be anger. Ever since that girl came to class, the boys fawn over her, even making them jealous by being with that blonde and the other student. Even rumors how they hang out with a second-year student!

She would not have this…. She had no choice but to start thinking of a plan to get back at this 'Moka' that the others were fawning over.

With Moka and the others, she finally let go of the two boys as she was alone with her thoughts for a moment, "Say… Cody, Tsukune?" She called to them, "I'm… glad we're friends.. We may have said things that hurt one another… But… from how you two have helped me out twice already…. I'm glad we can be friends spite all of us being different."

"Friends help other out, Moka," Tsukune smiled.

"I'm with Tsukune on this one." Cody nodded, "Plus… I do owe you for what I said before…. I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I'm… just scared about this new part of me is all. I never meant it to take it out on you." He apologized.

Moka smiled, shaking her head, "No need to apologize. We all were like that when we first got here. We'll just need to adjust ourselves if we want to grow." She said to them, "But if you two ever need help or a shoulder to lean on and talk to, I'll be there easily." Cody chuckled but nodded while Tsukune blushed.

"We appreciate it," Tsukune said as Moka hugs him until… he felt that bite once again.

"S-Sorry! I skipped out on breakfast today." She smiled at him, innocently.

Tsukune ran left and right before looking at Moka, "M-Moka! I'm not your breakfast!" He cried out, dashing away from her.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized innocently.

Cody sighed softly, "He'll have to get use to that sooner or later as well…" He noted. "I'll go get him, you go on to class Moka. We'll catch up soon." He said to her, before chasing after the teen.

"Tsukune!" He looks around, wondering where he is. He suddenly heard taking in which he peeks from a tree and noticed Tsukune helping a girl stand. She had blue hair in a bun, along with purple frills to hold it up. She was very beautiful, and had a yellow vest on top of her white long sleeved shirt. She had a bow on as well, and the standard school's skirt.

Cody blinked as he kept quiet and watched, ' _What are they talking about?'_ He questioned in his thoughts, continuing to watch them both. The girl thanked Tsukune before they walked towards the school. You know it was… surprising to say the least. ' _What just happened…? Huh, weird…'_

Something still bothered with the teen as he trailed after them, wondering why he isn't returning to class instead? He followed them more through, doing his best to stay hidden and keeping his distance as they kept walking.

"Something bothering you?" Cody yelped as he turned around to see Axel with a blank stare at him.

"U-Uh… it's nothing!" Cody shook his head, "Anyways! When are you gonna stop hiding and tell me more about the Amazons!?"

"Until I see it due fit."

"I'm no child! I can handle it!" Cody argued.

"Uh-huh….. Also, the two kids you were following are gone." Axel pointed out.

"Oh come on!" Cody groaned, "Thanks for nothing!" He growled, turning around and making his way to find Tsukune and that girl again.

"They went to the west hall, probably be in the center of the school grounds by 4 minutes."

"Right!" Cody nodded, heading that way and leaving Axel behind.

"You are going the wrong way."

Cody went to the correct direction, "I knew that!" He growled, going the other way. Though once gone, the 2nd-year Amazon frowned softly, as if he knew something else about that girl.

* * *

Cody continued to head to the center of the school grounds, finding no trace of Tsukune or that girl for a bit before he soon hears them. He hides himself before peeking out from the corner, seeing what's going on with them. He noticed Moka there as well as they seemed to be arguing about something. Before he knew it, Moka seemed taken back as if Tsukune said something that hurt her. Clearly something wasn't right. Tsukune hasn't been acting right after he met that buxom chick!

After they left, Cody walked up to the confused, yet sad Moka. "Hey… what… just happened?" Cody questioned, placing her hand on his friend.

"Was she right…"

"Eh?"

"Was she right that I am only friends with Tsukune because of his blood…?"

"Moka…." Cody got out, frowning softly, "Moka. I don't believe that for a moment. You care about him, and me. I just think that it's your Vampire instincts doing that, not you. Like with me and my cravings."

"Do you really think so…?"

"Of course," Cody smiled. "We just have to find that girl and prove she is wrong." Moka wipes away her tears before nodding. "Do you know where she went?"

"Um… I honestly don't know…" she placed her finger to her chin.

"Hmm… Well I'll go search and find them." Cody smiled, "Maybe she just heard him out and he said something but not meaning to?"

"M-Maybe…" She said softly.

Cody smiled, patting her head gently, "Don't worry Moka. I'll find out and figure this out." He reassured her.

"Don't bother trying," Axel said appearing right next to them.

"Geh! Are you a freakin ninja or something!?"

"Ninja skill." He stated. "And I suggest you don't even bother."

"Like how you won't even bother with me by telling me what I want to know?" Cody pointe dout.

"The buxom girl has Tsukune under some hypnosis."

"Right… And I'm the flipping Pope." Cody spat out, walking away from Axel and Moka as he made is way to find Tsukune and that girl.

"Don't say I warned ya." The teen said as he ate another boiled egg.

* * *

Cody continued his way as he heard about a 'pretty girl' along with a 'bastard' heading up to the roof. From how the others talk about them like that, he's close. ' _Well I'm heading the right way…'_ He then made his way, up to the roof. Opening the door, he saw the girl and Tsukune. "Hey, Tsukune!" He called out.

Tsukune though, didn't respond as the girl heard him and turned to the young teen, a sly grin on her face, "Ah! And just when I felt like finding you, Cody~." She giggled.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Why, we're in the same class after all!" she smiled, "Though, I sit in the far back."

"The same class…?" He pondered before shaking his head. "I don't recall."

"Well, I guess you weren't paying attention much." She shrugged, walking over to him, "Though… you feel much more different then Tsukune, Cody. I like that…."

"E-Eh?" He stuttered. "I-I don't know what you mean."

Kurumu giggled, as she soon walked over, "Say… your eyes are interesting." She said, "They seem calm, different.. Yet strong…" She said, explaining what she sees, "What do you see in my eyes?"

He looks into her eyes but suddenly he felt strange… like had no control… his eyes being clouded. "I…. see.. An angel…" He said outloud.

"My, my. Interesting words!" She giggled, "But none the less, perfect…. Come. I think it's time to meet with your 'dear' Moka. And tell her both what you really feel?" She grinned deviously as she gestured the two before they followed after her.

"I don't think so." Leaning by the door was Axel with his arms crossed, giving them a stoic look.

"I recognize you, you're the 2nd-year, Axel." Kurumu grinned, "I haven't tried the 2nd-years yet, but this might be interesting…" She said, looking at him as he eyes glowed, ' _Charm!'_ A ripple of faint energy shot out, as their eyes met.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's supposed to be interesting?" He asked.

Kurumu blinked, casting another Charm on him, yet… nothing happened. "W-What? Why won't it work!?" She got out.

"Wait… so it _was_ a spell you applied on the two kids there." Axel realized.

"Tsukune! Cody!" Moka's voice cried out, as she rushed ahead. She got to her friends as she tried to shake them out of this 'spell' she casted on.

"It won't work. They are my slaves now." Kurumu informed.

"Slaves…?" Axel's eyebrow shot up, twitching slightly.

"Right. My slaves.." She said, her nails soon growed to longer lengths, as two large wings sprout out from her back as a tail came down from her skirt, "As a succubus, it is my duty to have men under my thrall! And I plan to start with this school and find my 'Destined One'!"

"Not gonna happen," Axel said as he stood straight, his arms now in his pockets. "Firstly you are gonna wear off that spell."

"Hmph, fat chance! These two boys are mine now. And now Moka is left with nothing but her empty arms!" Kurumu declared, "Little miss 'perfect' no longer has these two with her, so she'll fade away with ease now."

Axel narrowed his eyes, causing her to shiver. It was like she was looking into the eyes of an alpha predator. He grabs a device that was, to Moka, almost identical to Cody's but it had green lenses. Placing on the belt, he approaches the succubus.

 _ **ALPHA**_

" _Amazon_ ," He announced before red energy surrounded him, like hot flames as the color was different than Cody's transformation. Once it died down, they were treated with something that surprised them.

His head was a mix between a lizard and an amphibian with large green eyes and a horn that was silver with a round gold tip. It almost reminded them of Cody previous Amazon form, only with a closed jaw. His body had green markings that reminds those of scars with the chest being silver and runs down to his waist. However they saw large scar on the right side of his chest. His forearms and legs were covered in black armor with the edges being webbed like an amphibian but the claws were almost reptilian with his knees having black armor pieces, welded into his body.

"W-What in the world?!" Kurumu gasped.

The Alpha does a squat, the two girls hearing audible pops in his bones. " _It has been a_ long _while since I last used this form to fight or kill."_ He stretched his arms while cracking his knuckles. He cracked his neck with a loud pop, causing Moka to flinch upon the sound. " _Saa…"_ He brought up his arms. " _Come and face the Alpha of the pack."_

Kurumu's eyes widen be she soon growls, the succubus then charges ahead, using her wings to help her out as she flew ahead. Alpha dodged easily as she soon sliced the metal bars nearby, as they soon show thin lines before turning into scrap metal from her nails. She may be a succubus, but she did have some power to her.

"I won't let you stop me for finding my Destined One! Charm!" She cried out, casting another charm spell, though it still didn't work, ' _Why can't I affect him?'_

The Alpha cracked his knuckles before he rushed towards her, causing her to quickly dodge the attack but the punch literally left a hole in the wall. He looks at the girl.

"S-So strong!" She got out.

The Alpha pulls his fist out the wall before facing the girl. " _Come on, is that all you got?"_ He taunted before scratching his large scar on his chest.

"W-Why you…" She growled, "Tsukune! Cody! Hold this…. _Thing_ down!" she commanded the two teens.

"Please! Don't drag them into this!" Moka pleaded.

"Y-Yes… mistress…." Cody nodded. He soon walked forward, holding up the Driver as Kurumu eyed it, surprised that he too had one. He soon strapped it on as he twisted the knob, activating it.

 _ **OMEGA**_

The green and red flames surrounded the teen as he soon forms into his Omega form. But once he finished, he soon held his head and shook it, "What… What just happened?" Cody questioned, looking around before noticing another being, "A-An Amazon?" He got out.

' _Did… he just break out of me spell?'_ Kurumu's eyes widen.

The Alpha chuckled, " _You didn't know? We have so much bloodlust we don't let other emotions get in our way."_

"T-That's… That's impossible! No monster male can resist the succubus's charm!" She shook her head, denying it.

" _I did, even in my human form."_

"Moka!" Cody called to her, "Try biting his neck! Maybe that'll snap him out of it?"

"O-Okay!" She said nervously before she bit his neck

Tsukune stood there before blinking softly, he yelped as he backed away holding his neck, "Gah! Moka! Why did you bite me?" He questioned, before coming to his sense as he looked around, "Where… are we?"

"We'll tell you later! Just get out of here!" Cody said.

The Alpha glanced at the succubus. " _Looks like you lost this game."_

Kurumu stood there, her bagns covering her face as she soon growls in anger, "You… you just stole my men from me… If I can't have them… then no one can!" she shouted out, flying past the two Amazons as she head towards Tsukune, wrapping her tail around his neck as she began to lift him into the air.

The Alpha quickly leaps onto the air before grabbing the girl by the shirt. " _Going down."_ He said before bringing her down.

She yelps in pain upon landing hard, her tail letting go of Tsukune as Moka helped the teen up. She grunts softly, only to meet Cody's fist as he sent her into the wall near by. She coughed as she slowly landed on the ground, shivering in pain.

"I won't let you harm my friends…. Or anyone else…" Cody said, the red 'eyes' shining as he begins to growl softly. He then began to make his way to her, the fins on his arm extending slowly, with Alpha noticing this.

Alpha grabbed Cody karate chopped his neck, knocking him out. " _No killing for today…"_ he said to the unconscious blonde.

"W-Why did you do that?" Tsukune questioned the red Amazon.

" _While the belt may control his cells, the instincts that come with them don't change."_ Alpha informed, " _Besides, killing her isn't right."_ He said, turning to her, " _Regardless of your choices, even I can tell you're not a bad girl. But trust me when I say forcing so many men on yourself, won't help you find your 'Destined One'. Find him yourself and win him over with your own heart than a false lie. Emotions can't be made by simple spells, they can only be formed by your soul and the bond between others."_

He scratched his scar once more before he reverted to human form and removes the belt. "Work for it, don't just rely on the old relics of the past." He said, picking up the unconscious teen, "And… try to understand that Moka here, isn't that bad either." He said before he walked off. Tsukune and Moka followed after him, leaving Kurumu there.

As for the succubus, she sat there in awe. Not only due to the fact that there were two beings who now could resist a succubus's charm, but someone who gave her advice that really did hit home with her. She blinked as she soon smiled softly, "Could.. He really be?"

* * *

The next day came by as Cody, Moka, and Tsukune were walking to school. Each one feeling much better than yesterday as Cody was told what happened. "I… really did said that?" Cody questioned, as the two friends nodded, "I… I should apologize to her…"

"Apologize to who?" A familiar feminine voice rang out behind them. They turned around to see none other than Kurumu.

"A-Ah! You!" Cody pointed before shaking his head, "Uh…. T-To you.. I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday…." He apologized, "I'm… still having some troubles with this change of mine…"

"It's alright," she replied. "Besides someone proved to what he meant about emotions."

"Hm? Wait you mean what Axel said?" Moka questioned.

"Did someone call me?" Axel said, walking up to the four teens. They all turn as Kurumu's eyes brighten as she rushed over to him, and hugged his arm.

"There you are!" she smiled, "I was wondering where I'd find you?" She said before reaching in her bag and brought out some… cookies? "Here! I made them for you!"

The scarred teen looks at the cookies then at Kurumu. "Uh… thanks…?"

"Anything for my Destined One!" she smiled brightly.

"Destined one?" The four repeated.

Kurumu nodded, hugging his arm tightly along with her… 'assets' rubbing against his arm, "A Succubus's main goal is to find their 'Destined One'. Their future husband. Though bit tricky to find, like with what Axel said. But… there one big hint is that they are unable to be Charmed. They can't be controlled or used like other men. And since he didn't show any effects of falling to my whim.." she smiled, hugging him tighter, "It's obvious he's my Destined One!"

"Wait, future husband!?" Cody and the nearby males gawked.

"Mhm! I can't wait to tell my mother about me finding my Destined One!" She smiled, nuzzling into Axel's arm. "Come on, Darling! Let's head to school!" She said, dragging the 2nd-year to the building.

Axel didn't show it but he seemed surprised upon her declaration. He turned to the three teens, only to see them wave at him, like he was going to his doom.

"That lucky bastard!" One male student said.

"I'm so jealous!" Another one cried out.

Cody and the others chuckled softly, "Well, odd start, but I think today is going to go well." He said to the, both of the teens nodding as they soon make their way to their class, ready to start another day.

* * *

A/N: Hello Minna! Welp! Chap 2 done. ^^ Now... Having Omega and Alpha debut in this chap. Truth be told, I wanted to separate their debuts into two different chapters. But, after typing this, I realized they both would be very short if I did, since I'm still trying to think on the direction later on through this story. SO! I combined them to make this into one chapter.

I'll also be trying my best in the next chap and beyond to detail he fights more. I'll even be rewatching Amazons again to take notes on it all and add it into the story. Also, no. Kurumu and Axel aren't a thing yet. That won't happen till like maybe way later in the story. But before Season 2 would start for the show. Same goes for Cody and Mizore.

So until then, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles With Mixed Blood

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Rosario + Vampire: Blood Of Another

* * *

Chapter 3: Troubles with Mixed Blood

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _A day past since the Extermination Team learned about the strange occurrence with the Bat Amazon and its apparent defeat. They swore to search about it under the radar while tracking down other Amazons. So far, they learned that the forest has the supernatural and also there is something in the forest that stopped the Bat. As of now, they were by the border of the forest, staring at it as Misaki was fixing up a little machine._

" _You sure this is gonna work?" Nozomi asked._

" _Yeah, it will be easy as pie!" Misaki assured before he pressed his tablet. "There we go, the drone will just fly over the forest and boom! We will see what is going on over in that weird forest."_

" _Hehehe! We will get to see it from here!" Mamoru giggled._

" _Right you are."_

" _Just start the damn thing," Shidou ordered, making Misaki nod as he began to control the air drone as it was flying in the air before entering the forest. "Alright… signal is still good."_

" _Look, look! An Eagle's nest!" Mamoru pointed at on the screen, showing the other eagle feeding its young, a fresh corpse of an animal it caught and killed._

 _Nozomi covered his eyes as she glares at Misaki. "Misaki, you better hurry up."_

" _Sorry." he apologized as he continues the flight of the small toy as it was flying further as the flight progress further. "Wow… that's a lot of spider webs…" They saw the live footage of the forest covered in spider webs, lots of them. It continued to venture forward, until a crow flies at it, knocking the drone out of the sky before they were soon meant with static then total blackness, earning a disatisfied groan from Mamoru and the others._

" _Great! A damn crow_ had _to bump into it!" Misaki cursed._

" _Hold on… Misaki, rewind it." Shidou said. The teammate rewinded the footage slowly, "Pause it, right there." The footage stopped as by the corner of the image was a building. "That."_

" _Is that… a school…?" Fuku realized._

" _Can't be…. It has to be a ruined building or something?" Misaki denied._

" _Judging from the condition, it doesn't look ruined," Ryuusuke noted before they all look at the forest. "Just what in the world is going on…?"_

 _Shidou crossed his arms , "We will find out sooner or later. Something is strange about that forest and whoever is at the otherside." He said, the others nodding in agreement._

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Stop Rewind - NateWantsToBattle)**_

* * *

 _ **[Day and night my mind is running. Reaching out 'cause I want something more.]**_

The sun rises as Cody stands there, holding his Amazon Driver in hand as he looks out in the distance as a soft breeze passed through, carrying a leaf as it flies by.

 _ **[That I've never had before. I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming]**_

The leaf blows through the air before it soon landed, with Axel standing in front of it as she looks at it before looking towards the horizon.

 _ **[Beyond a want and now I need it. Push me by surprise. So I can take the dive]**_

With another breeze, followed by several more leaves, the two Amazons are now standing face to face. They soon begin to walk past each other before one last leaf floats between them. They soon stop as they swing their bladed fins, clashing against one another before the screen shatters, revealing the title card as the instruments keep playing.

 _ **[Day and night my mind is racing. Dents and foot prints I've been pacing]**_

Rain soon falls within the halls of Youkai Academy. Cody sitting there with his Driver as the rain pours on him. Unknown images pour into his head before he snaps out of it as Mizore can be seen next by as she glances at him as she sees him holding the Driver.

 _ **[What am I supposed to find? My god I'm the bait and the predator's my mind]**_

It then shifts to the top of the building, where Axel stands there, eating some raw eggs. He then flinches as he turns to see Kumuru there, snuggling him as her tail wiggles happily. He rolls his eyes as he tries to move, only for her grip to tighten

 _ **[It eats at me all the time. Can we stop and rewind. I'm not so sure]**_

It shifts once more, to reveal the rest of Earth, being attacked by Fairy Tale, along with hundreds of Amazons as they plunder the streets, killing humans and human supporters. The two Amazons watch as they turn to see Outer Moka, Mizore, Kumuru and the others before they turn back and yelling out 'Amazon'.

 _ **[When'd I become my own enemy. I don't understand what you see in me]**_

Omega and Alpha soon appears in a flash of light, slashing, clawing and destroying any Amazon and Fairy Tale enemy in their way as they continue to save, only to be stopped by Sigma before a flash of light blinds the screen.

 _ **['Cause I'm just another story (That's not worth a reading)]**_

Cody soon begins to fight off against Sigma as he reaches out to Mizore, who in return tries to do the same, before a shadow appears. Revealing another enemy as they stands there before another flash of light fills the screen.

 _ **[Now you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall]**_

Alpha and Kumuru duke it out against Fairy Tale as Aqua stand in their way. The young vampire glaring at him before they duke it out as Inner and Outer Moka hangs above the battlefield along with her rosary showing before shattering away.

 _ **[There's more that came before me. Am I worth believing? I'm not so sure]**_

Omega continues his slashing against his enemies before being overwhelmed, only to gain a faint glow as he uses this power to destroy the enemies on him. He roars before turning to the screen, slashing at it once more before it soon breaks away to reveal the title card one last time.

* * *

A couple of days past since Cody and the others dealt with the small problem with Kurumu. While they were in relief she won't cause anymore trouble, she found her Destined One, that being Axel who was called the Alpha Amazon. From what Cody, Moka, and Tsukune heard, Axel was a second year student, top of the second-year classes as he was titled 'The Alpha'. Guys didn't dare look down at him, they rather not anger or mess with him for good reasons. His stare and scars tell it all.

Though… now because of that, Kurumu believed Axel to be her 'Destined One', as she now clinged to him like a bandaid. The young girl hugged his arm tightly as they walked to school, smirking at the other girls who did have some crush on him, as she pressed herself against him, making sure they knew who he belonged to.

"I could see why you are an Alpha, Axel," Kurumu commented with a smirk.

"And that would be what exactly?" Axel sighed.

Kurumu pressed herself further, "Alphas are the head of the group, others would follow and don't dare mess with you. Hehehe, I truly found the best Destined One!" She giggled, pecking his cheek already as if she believe they were that close already, though obviously just to annoy the other girls.

"Alpha is the other name as an Amazon," He sighed once more. "I don't get why others would assume I am literally 'an Alpha of the pack'."

"Well, maybe because no one ever messed with you?" Cody guessed.

"Not once since I ended up here." Axel huffed. "Like I said, jerks would have to deal with me. Even if it means to kick their asses three ways to sunday to make sure they don't cause trouble."

"Just as I expect from my Destined One!" She smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks as she nuzzles his arm happily.

Cody chuckled softly from seeing that as he turned to the other two, "So, do you two think today's test will be a bit easier? Last one had me for a loop…" He said, grimacing what's to come.

"It was easy for me," Axel admitted. "I don't understand why you guys are unable to answer them correctly."

"Smart, handsome, strong! The perfect package!" Kurumu giggled.

Cody rolled his eyes softly, "Well, unlike you, some of us don't have the genius brain and struggle sometimes." The teen huffed, "But… if I can understand the problem, I'll pick it up with ease…"

"Good luck on the tests then," Axel waved off as he tries to pry himself off of Kurumu. "Mind if you let me go, Kurumi? I have to go to my classes?"

"Aw…. okay, my Darling! I shall see you at lunch!" she beamed, hugging him tightly as she made sure she 'felt' him before letting him go. Seeing himself free, he walks away from the group and made his way to the classes.

"We should go to our classes as well," Moka agreed. "We too have our tests."

The others nodded as they soon made their way to their classes. Though along the way a shadowy figure watches the trio head into the building. A frown on the figure's face, "You dare be with my Moka… You two beta males are in a load of hurt if you try anything…." The figure said before disappearing.

* * *

After, what felt like torture to the two males, they went to the board to see their scores as they were lucky to barely pass while they check their friend's score, seeing he was indeed the very first out of all the students while Moka's was third while the second place person was someone by the name Yukari.

"At least we passed," Tsukune said.

"But it was torture…" Cody sighed, eating a boiled egg since Axel was the only person he can go to in order to help with the situation he was in. He then scanned and sighed, showing his was above average, but nowhere near the levels of the top 20. "And there goes my self-esteem…"

"Tsukune! Cody!" A familiar feminine voice called out.

They turned around to see Moka walking up to the two. "Hey, Moka," Tsukune smiled. "Guess you got into the top 20 in the grades, huh?"

"I-it's was nothing, really…" She flustered. "Maybe next time we could…"

"We could what?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

Moka began to fiddle with her fingers, "Maybe we can study together if you like." She offered.

Cody smirked at this, "I think Tsukune would love to do that Moka. I heard he's having some algebra problems lately." He said to her, knowing Tsukune is going to be mad at what he just set up. Tsukune nodded in agreement until he paused before looking at Cody who had a smirk then at Moka.

"Okay," Moka smiled sweetly while Tsukune glared at Cody for the set up.

However, they were oblivious to a girl who was watching Moka as a blush was on her cheeks. "Moka is amazing…" She muttered to herself.

"Congratulations are in order, Yukari," She turns her head to see three male students from her class. "It is as expected as the top student. I guess somebody knew what they were doing when they when they let you skip all those grades. But hear this, don't press your luck or you're gonna pay the price." Yukari felt hurt from saying that as the three continued until…

"Is there a problem here…?" A male voice asked. The three forze before they look back to see the scarred teen.

"Oh crap it's The Alpha!"

"I see you are verbally harassing this girl…" Axel glared at them. "Should I remind you what happens if you don't follow the rules and mess with other students…?"

"W-We weren't doing anything wrong! This half-breed shouldn't even be here!"

Axel grabs him by his skull and lifts him up with unimaginable strength as others took notice and swallowed. Rule One, _never_ anger the Alpha.

"May I remind you that some other students are the same? May I remind you that I hate students who are jerks to others?" He warned with a cold glare. "Either apologize or you and your two cronies are gonna have a chat with me and my fist to show you your place in this school."

"W-We're sorry!" They cried out in fear. And once he let go, they scurried away like rats.

Yukari was surprised but she soon turned away, "I…. I didn't need your help, Alpha…."

"Just call me Axel, got it in memory?" He taps his temple. "And I was doing what is right. An Alpha looks after their pack. Don't let those guys get to you. You are you, and being smart is a good thing to achieve your dreams or goal."

"I'm not part of your full-blooded pack!" She cried out, running away from him as he forgot about what 'she' was.

He sighed, looking at his hand. "Believe me… I know what it is like." He muttered to himself before walking away to have a sense of peace. Cody and the other two took notice as they look at each other before nodding in what they had in plan

* * *

On the rooftop, the three were peeking from the crack of the door, seeing Axel lean against the railing of the bars. They wanted to know what he meant by what it was like. "What are you three doing?" They look back to see Kurumu.

"There's something that Axel said earlier. We overheard what happened and he seemed a bit down." Cody said.

"Oh no! This is my lunchtime with my Destined One's!" She huffed, "You guys shoo!" she said, pushing them away and down the steps.

"We're just trying to help," Tsukune explained.

"Shoo, shoo!" She kept repeating, pushing them away until they were far enough before she marched upstairs happily. She slams the door open with boxed lunch in her hands. "Hey darling!" Axel ignored her as he continues to stare at the sky.

"I brought us some lunch! And it's all homemade!" She beamed happily. "Let's it it together!"

He glanced at her before looking away, "My hunger is already satisfied…"

"Hehe, I know you, darling. You haven't eaten that much yet." She smiled, holding him a lunchbox, "Come on! Try it!"

A sigh escapes his lips before he grabs the lunch and opens it, seeing the meat in the lunchbox. Grabbing a piece, he takes a bite of the food, the taste of the meat giving him some satisfaction, though she needed more work as the rest, were prepared awfully.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"The meat is good… but the rest _could_ have been better…" he admitted.

"Oh… well thanks for telling me." She smiled at him.

"I'm just being honest," He shrugged.

"Hehe, and I'm glad. Means a lot to know you're speaking your mind." She said, hugging his arm. However she finally notices his current mood. "Is something bothering you?"

"Sorta, just some jerks messing with another student. Had to show them their place."

"Hm? Another incident?" She said, "With who?"

"They were messing with Yukari Sendo."

"Yukari? Oh… right…. Cause of her heritage." Kurumur nodded, understanding.

"I can relate to how she is feeling."

"Well… all you can try to do is reach out to her and try to show her she's not alone." Kurumu advised.

"It's not that easy, Kurumu," He frowned. "There's a reason _why_ I understand to how she is. I wasn't an Alpha Amazon originally."

Kurumu turned to him, "You weren't? So you're a half-breed too?"

"Not by birth, but by injection."

"Wait… you became an Amazon through an injection? How?" She got out, questions filling in her mind.

"I injected it myself." he confessed.

The succubus soon gasped, "But… why? Why do something so dangerous?"

His expression darkened, "Revenge." He growled under his breath, old memories coming back as he could literally hear the cries of both human and Amazon, the sound of flesh and bone being teared, even watching his family slaughtered as he hid. His growl increased upon that, never forgetting the one responsible for the damn project. They were the reason, they are the cause of his isolation, his loneliness, his pain. He vowed to himself to find every Amazon and _kill_ them so he can get to the very company that was responsible for the mess now.

Kurumu was silent upon this. Not only did he inject himself to be an Amazon, but this was all for revenge? More and more questions flooded her mind.. But one things did still remain to her… She then let go before grasping his hands, "Axel… no matter what, whatever your revenge is, I'll be there along side you." She said to him, committing herself to what his desires were.

He glanced at the succubus before he sighed and headed to the door before stopping for a moment, "Are you coming along or not?" He asked as he regretted asking that question.

She smiled brightly, "Of course, darling!" She cried out, chasing after him.

* * *

Along the hallways, Cody was heading to his next class. Though, oddly enough a paper came to him, asking him to meet him in a specific area. What troubled him was the fact that it was using a complicated math equation to find this 'place' as he started to just walk around the school, confused on this as he tries to put it together.

"Ugh… whoever made this problem is a flipping sadist…." Cody groaned, continuing his way as he walked around before noticing the familiar Neko Teacher, "Excuse me! Miss Nekonome! Do you have a second!"

"Of course, Mr. Aldrich. What seems to be the problem?"

"Um… well do you have any possible time to help me out with this? Someone left me a notice, but only if I can solve this equation…" Cody requested, handing her the paper with the problem on it.

"Of course," She smiled before looking at the paper. "Hmm, well I can't help you much but I can tell you that you should try to do a linear equation to find the point."

"Linear equation? Do you think you can show me how it works and breaks it down?" He requested with a soft smile, "I have enjoyed your teachings, since you make sure the way to break problems down."

The teacher smiled, nodding to his request as they went towards an empty classroom as Cody sits on the desk ready to begin with the math equation, that was until the strange feeling as his arm suddenly pushed the chair further, causing him to fall onto the floor. "Ow…" He groaned.

"Are you alright, Mr. Aldrich?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"Sorry, guess I pushed the chair too far…" He apologized as he puts the chair in the right way and saw down. ' _Why did I even do that anyway?'_ He thought to himself. He shook his head as he began to look over the study and problems of the equation, with Miss Nekonome's help as she began to point out and break down the linear equation, slowly understanding how it works.

But as he continued to jot down what she was teaching, his arms flinched softly before they quickly rushed over to Miss Nekonome. What happened next made the teen's face turn bright red. His hands were now gripping and 'venturing' around her chest and holding her 'gems' tightly.

"M-Mr. Aldrich…" Miss Nekonome stuttered.

Cody yelped as he quickly lets go as his face was beet red, "I-I-I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He stammered like crazy. But this time, both his legs and arms flinched the same way, before the two tumbled to the ground, his hands right back where they were as he was standing over her, as his face grew even more red than before.

"A-As much as I understand.. Y-Your boyish hormones, Mr. Aldrich… W-We can't. We are teacher and student." Miss Nekonome said, though also gaining a blush on her face as well.

Steam rose from Cody's head as he moves away again, "I-It's not like that, really!" He waves his hands in panic. Suddenly, he heard laughing in which he looks around before noticing a familiar hat that vanished from his sights.

"I-I think we should be on our way, Mr. Aldrich." Miss Nekonome said, though oddly enough had a smile on her face before she walked away.

When she was gone, it gave Cody relief but he frowned knowing who did that. "It was that Yukari girl! Oh, she is in big trouble!" He quickly stood up and took a step, only to slip and fall onto his back, before being met with a golden pan that appeared out of nowhere and slammed down onto his face. "Ow…"

* * *

Along the hallways, Tsukune was walking around with Moka as the two were going over their last periods tests. It was odd though to not see Cody there, but luckily they can help him should he need it. "Uh… I don't understand this problem Moka… Just how does this problem work?" He questioned the pink haired girl.

Moka giggled as she began to help Tsukune out with the problem as the teen was slowly starting to understand the problem which became more clearer. As he does, a gold pan hits the top of his head, making Moka gasp.

"Tsukune! Are you okay?"

"Where did a frying pan come from…" Tsukune groaned, rubbing his head.

"I'll go get a bandaid! Hold on!" She said, rushing off to find one and patch up the scratch on his head.

"Tsukune?" The young teen turned to see Kurumu there, looking down at him, "What happened to you?"

"A frying pan fell on top of my head, out of nowhere…" He muttered. "Where's Axel? Isn't he with you?"

"He said he wanted to check out the Silk Forest again for more clues on those other Amazons." She explained, "So he asked me to stay here, just in case there are more." She then held out her hand to him, offering to help him up.

Though, from afar, Yukari peeked around, noticing a perfect opportunity for her. She smirked, now holding up a doll that had a patch of Tsukune's hair on it, "Perfect…. Once this idiot realizes his mistake and Moka sees it, she'll be truly heartbroken!" She giggled happily, fantasizing about her time with Moka from now on. Just as she was about to…

"There you are!" She froze before looking to her left to see Cody with a tick mark who noticed the doll in her hands. "So that's how! You did the voodoo stuff on me!"

"Y-You're still here?! I thought that incident would make you jump on Miss Nekonome!" Yukari questioned, only to look at the doll and hide it behind her.

"Like hell I would do that to my own teacher!" He exclaimed. "Firstly, you don't do that to other people, including me!" To him, it really felt weird since he was practically used via voodoo. And he thought that stuff never works.

"It's your fault! Both you and the other average guy taking my Moka!" She glared before she pulled out what looked to be a… wand? Sure enough it was a wand, pink, shape of a heart, and in the middle was a star that glowed softly. "Take this!" she cried out, waving it down as another golden pan hit the young teen's head, but this time he stood tall.

"Geh…. sorry… but I'm the kind of person who adapts after seeing something once…" Cody admitted, slowly taking the pan off his head before he took away the doll and tore off the hair piece, severing its connection.

"No! You can't do that! I need it so I can be with my Moka!" Yukari cried out.

"Hm? Is that true?" Moka's voice called out as the young girl turned around to see the girl she admired near them, along with Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Ah, w-well…" The young witch was now nervous as Cody glared at her while Tsukune was neutral about her.

"Why do you want to do that?" Tsukune, oddly the first one to ask this question.

Yukari flinched as she looked away, "I-It's…. It's none of your business…." She said, not wanting to answer. "I just need to use my magic to make sure my Moka is protected…."

"Hm? Ahh… now it makes sense." Cody nodded, "You're a witch, right? How else can somebody use magic?"

"So what if I'm a witch? If I have the power, then it'll be easy to take care of creeps like you two!" She stated.

"US!?" Tsukune and Cody exclaimed, feeling insulted and offended.

"Yes, you two!" She repeated, "Moka is just amazing… Even if it's only been a few days, she's already reaching the top classes of first-years and already gaining eyes from the teachers and more for her future! And as one of those top students, it's my duty to make sure she's gets there! And I'll be along beside her!" She declared.

"But….. why go so far? Why do these things?" Tsukune asked.

"It's because….. You two…. You two are just… 'human' average…" she said, almost disappointed.

"Hey!" They snapped. "You should at least stop messing with people. If not, nobody is going to like you, okay? And before long, you'll end up with no friends." Cody crossed his arms.

"Who cares? I'm a genius!" Yukari retorted. "As far as I am concerned, if people aren't at my level then why the heck should I be friends with them anyway." She looks away for a moment "Plus… what's the big deal, I have been alone from the very beginning."

Cody flinched from hearing this. Not realizing how lonely she was for being able to advance in school so quickly. He soon began to feel bad before several pans dropped on the two boy's heads hard, dropping them onto the ground this time.

"Hehehe, you both totally fell for that one!" She laughed.

"Grr… you lousy brat! I can't believe I almost felt sorry for you!" Cody groaned, holding his head.

She continues to laugh before rushing out the room to avoid the two male teens who were about to chase her until Moka stops the two. "You guys, calm down. You can't go around losing your temper with a little kid like that."

Tsukune pulls his arm away from her, "What about you? You need to stop hanging around with that brat."

"I'm with Tsukune on this one," Cody crossed his arms. "She doesn't care about those, unless they're at her level of intelligence. She's not understanding that she'll basically cast away others who could help her out. If she can't then why should we even bother?"

"But…" Moka started before looking where Yukari vanished.

* * *

Out towards one of the outside sides of the school, Yukari continued to walk. Her head lowered as she wasn't paying attention. ' _It's always fine… I've been alone as it already is…. So who cares if I make more enemies? It won't matter to me…'_ she said in her thoughts, continuing her walk before she bumped into someone, falling onto the ground, "Ow! Hey! What's the big idea? Watch where you're go….ing…." She soon stopped, realizing who she just ran into.

It was the class president and his two cronies.

"Well, if it isn't little miss rule breaker," The one on her left said.

"M-My classmates…. What are you three doing here?" She questioned them, though knew why they would appear where there's no witnesses.

"You see…" The class president lifts Yukari by the arm. "Whenever a student does something to disrupt class discipline, it is our responsibility to teach them a lesson."

"Especially when they reveal their identity to others…." The other one stated.

Yukari's eyes widened in fear as they began to drag her to what seems to be a lake as fog surrounded the area. "Let me go! Stop!" She demanded them to release her, but once she got her wish, she only felt the hard tree against her back.

"Heh, since we're now out of the school boundaries, we can easily do this!" The three students smirked, before their bodies began to morph and change into that of Lizardman. Each one showing a different lizard species. The head was an obvious monitor lizard, while the one of the left was a frilled lizard, and the last one was a simple iguana.

"We are gonna make sure you don't cause anymore trouble," The head said as he takes her wand.

"T-That's mine! Give it back!" Yukari pleaded.

"Sure… catch." The head tossed it to her, but before she could react to reach out for it, the frilled lizardman swoops in, chomping down on the wand and chewing it to bits before spitting it out.

"Bleck! Tastes like human…."

Yukari's eyes watered as she sees her favorite wand destroyed into pieces. "M-My wand…" she whimpered.

"Bah… don't worry about it. I know something else that'll remove that taste…" The head said, licking its lip hungrily as they begin to approach the now defenseless witch.

"I suggest you three lizard breaths back away, now." The three turn around to see Axel with a cold glare as his right hand held some armband while his left hand was drenched in black blood and a beating Core before he crushed it, melting into goo.

"T-The Alpha?!" They got out, before retaining their cool.

"Heh… you know.. Now that we're in our prime and there's three of us, it'll be easy pickings to take care of some punk like you…." The head called out.

"Yeah, once we are done with you, you won't be the Alpha anymore, don't the rules apply to that in nature?" The second lizardman said with a chuckle.

"Even more so, that we can brag we took down the one everyone used to call, "The Alpha." We will become the new Alpha's!" The third lizardman cackled.

Axel frowned deeply as he drops the armband and the glop of goo as he flicks off the black blood. "By all means…" he grabs his belt and placed it on his waist.

 _ **ALPHA**_

"Amazon…" He grinned as a red fiery glow formed around him before it died down, revealing his Amazon Alpha form.

 _ **WILD! W-W-W-WILD!**_

" _Saa…"_ he goes into a stance, his arms ready. " _Come and face the Alpha of the pack."_

"Eh?! Y-You're a lizardman, too?" The head got out.

" _Not like you intimidations. I am an Amazon."_

"Amazon? What kind of species is that?" The second lizardman questioned.

" _One you will learn once I deal with you three."_ He said, getting into a stance before he soon looked around, he soon sighed before standing back a bit.

"Eh? What's wrong? Scared feet?!" The head called out.

" _More like idiots dropping down."_ And on cue, Cody, Tsukune, and Moka fell onto the ground while Kurumu landed on her feet but was tired.

" _Like that. What are you four doing here?"_

"We heard a commotion and we thought…" Tsukune explained.

" _Just watch over Yukari while I deal with these three myself."_ Axel advised.

"Well… then shall we join you?" Cody asked, strapping on his device.

" _No, Rule of the Pack, if someone challenges the Alpha, no one can interfere."_

"Well, I'm not part of your little 'pack'. I'm the Omega after all. I'm The End." Cody smirked, realizing that nice catchphrase.

" _Won't matter, kid."_

"I'm not a kid! And come on! I have to! That was a cool line!" He argued.

" _Just stay out of this fight. It is_ my _fight for the three to harm someone who is only trying to fit in. I understand what she is feeling and for once, I am gonna make sure she is treated like any student. A regular person. For I am half."_ Yukari looks at Axel in surprise and awe, someone was willing to help a fellow 'half-breed'. " _I have to look after the pack."_

It was true to his word as Yukari understood his words clearly.

The Alpha Amazon casually approaches the three lizardman with no fear. " _Come on, show me what you three can do. You want to challenge my title? Then bring it."_

"Che! We're not scared of you anymore! We'll take you down and make a meal out of you all!" The head called out, as the three lizardman charged ahead, each one swiping with their claws, or swinging with their tails.

The red Amazon ducked before he backflipped but when his hands landed on the ground, he literally launched himself as he kicks the Frilled Lizardman in the chest as the body slides across the ground like a board. Looking left, he sways back and grabs the tail before tugging the Iguana Lizardman towards him. Once close, he punches him in the face, sending him flying before the Amazon kicks the one below him away.

"Woah…" Yukari uttered in awe.

"I got you now!" The Monitor Lizardman cried out, reaching towards Alpha as he soon gripped his shoulder. The head lizardman's jaw opens wide before chomping down on his shoulder hard, not only enough for the others to see blood dripping down from the bite wound, but enough for him to actually tear a junk of his flesh off. The head lizardman chuckled, waiting to see his face in pain.

Alpha slowly glanced at the Lizardman. " _You know that hurts…"_ he said emotionlessly before grabbing him. " _Like a pinch."_ He swings him away to the tree. The group witness his shoulder emitting steam as the wound was healing. The Amazon circles his shoulder, adjusting to the healing.

"A-Amazing…" Moka gawked.

"I… I didn't know he could heal like that…" Cody got out, rubbing his shoulder, unsure if he could do the same.

"W-What the…" The head lizardman gasped. "Why aren't you in pain!?"

" _We Amazons heal rapidly. Just takes toughness to withstand the pain and heal it."_ Axel mused. " _It only takes the weak spot to kill us. That is… if you can."_ He charged towards the Lizardman who panicked as he tries to run, only for Axel to grab him and pin him to the ground, holding him by his tail and his foot planted on the student's head. " _Now… do you surrender or do_ I _have to show you discipline?"_ He twisted his arm, causing the lizardman to yelp in pain.

"Y-You won't get away with this! There's someone else who can challenge-" Axel just rolled his 'eyes', tugging on the tail before it actually snapped off, earning a loud girlish scream from the lizardman as the tail piece in his claws began to wiggle in his grasp.

"Y-You actually… pulled his tail off?" Cody grimaced.

" _Don't worry lizards' tails will grow back. I can continue on an on until he gets the picture for abusing his authority."_ The Alpha looks down at the lizardman. " _Do I make myself clear? You will apologize to every student you and your cronies harassed and you will leave your position as class president. Do you comply with the option?"_

"Y-Yes sir!" He said with fear, weeping in the corner with the others as they had what looked to be stuff toys from their childhood. The bigger question is when did they bring those out?

The Amazon removed his belt as his body was covered in steam before reverting to his human form. Axel approached Yukari, staring at her for a moment before reaching his hand out to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yes… But… why help me? I'm a witch… a half-breed…." She turned away.

"I was once a normal human being," This surprised the others (Except Kurumu). "That was until one day ruined me and I chose to become a monster. I lived alone, no one to watch me, to take care of me. All I did was survival and continued on my own. Being in this school, I still felt like there was no one to be there for me. That was until I met a few people who made me realize I am truly not alone. My friends." He glanced at Cody and the others.

Yukari looked at them, a bit surprised that he changed so easily upon meeting only a few people. She soon began to think over her actions, realizing she was doing it for attention, as well as mimicking those who bullied and picked on her. She soon began to tear up, knowing that she no longer has to put up some cute act or something to get attention as she soon began to cry out. She fell to her knees as tears streaked down her face as Axel simply walked over and hugged the young witch, as she cried into his chest and hugged him back.

"It will be alright, you are not alone," He assured softly.

* * *

After everything has settled, the three cronies announced they chose to not be part of the class council and surprisingly, apologize to every student in the school that they harassed. They heard how the three challenged Axel in a fight but lost. That being said, no one ever dared to say any hurtful comments about Yukari since the old saying goes, 'Never mess with the Alpha's pack.' Yukari seemed more cheerful as she would often be seen talking to Axel at times along with Cody, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu.

And speaking of the blonde, Cody was on one of the roof, looking over the math problem he got earlier, and still having troubles with it as he grunted in frustration.

"Something up?" He looks back to see Yukari.

"Oh, hey Yukari," He greeted. "I'm just trying to solve this problem. I know I have been using linear equations but all the dots that were plotted just don't form any lines!"

Yukari blinked before looking at the paper, seeing the said amount of dots that were formed across the graph. "Hm? I think it isn't a simple straight line."

"What are you talking about?"

Yukari grabs his pencil and connect few dots as it formed a word. "I don't see why you couldn't even notice it at all." she said.

Cody blinked, finally seeing it all as he used a spare notebook to write down what it said. "Heh, guess I can't match up with a genius now, huh?" He chuckled, "And to think, you could've saved me time by just telling me what you put on this note?"

Yukari puffed her cheeks before raising her new wand as a few heavier pots hits him in the head, causing him to fall onto the ground. "That was because you teased me." she huffed, "And I never made such a note." She said before walking away.

Cody groaned softly, rubbing his head as he looked at her then at the note with confusion, "Then… who did?" He got out, continuing to write the answer to the note down before all he was left with was a odd sentence. "Huh? 'From your secret admirer'?" He quoted from the note.

He blinked once.

He blinked twice.

When it clicked, his face becomes red as his shout was so loud, it echoed the air. "EEEEEHHHHHH!?" He soon looked around, trying to find something before he slumps down, "Great.. Now I have a stalker…" He groaned out.

From afar, a shadowy silhouette watched the young teen from afar, glancing every inch before the figure seemed to jot down something in a journal. A faint smile soon formed on this person's face before they see Cody walk away, only for them to follow after.

* * *

 _The Extermination team was gathering up the latest arm bands from their latest hunt as Mamoru was happily eating hamburgers while Misaki was toying around with the small drone that was flying around the forest after dumb crows keep bumping into the previous ones. Luckily this time, it was following a pathway. "So… how many Amazons we hunted so far?" Ryuusuke asked, munching on some steak._

" _So far, 2 A-Ranks, a few B-Ranks, 9 C-Ranks and 66 D-Ranks," Fuku counted on his tablet._

" _At least we are getting good pay for this," Nozomi sighed as she watches the live footage of the drone flying in the forest. She could see a few tombstones and crosses which gave her the creeps._

" _Only if we can track down what happened…. I think there's another Amazon at play here…." Shidou said, earning their attention._

" _You think there is a smart Amazon out there?"_

" _Like me and Ryuusuke?" Mamoru titled his head._

" _That is the only possibility," Shidou nodded. "We have to stay on guard and keep watch if any enter that forest."_

 _They all nodded in agreement as Misaki was continuing to toy around with the drone until his eyes widened. "Uh… guys… you may want to see this…" They all huddled close to look at the screen as they found a clear view that gave them disbelief._

 _A school._

 _A freakin school._

" _So it_ is _a school!" Misaki grinned. "I knew it! That's 10 Yen, Nozomi!"_

" _Damn it!" She groaned out, "W-Wait! It could still be abandoned!"_

 _They looked at it closely, waiting for this to be revealed until the screen went black on them._

" _Eh?" The shotgun user blinked. The screen flickered once more before the familiar symbol of the company that hired them appeared. "Oh crap…"_

" _Busted…" Mamoru hid behind Ryuusuke._

 _ **[You were warned to stay away from here…..]**_ _The synthesized voice said.._

 _Shidou frowned, "What are you hiding? A few Amazons entered and end up killed. Someone in that… school, killed a few and possibly, smuggling them in."_

 _ **[And been dealt with. Move on.]**_

" _Oi, oi!" Misaki waved his hands. "Just what the hell is going on!? You told us to hunt Amazons and we do. Yet we have four killed in that mumbo jumbo forest by someone. Not to mention, one armband activated a few weeks ago."_

 _ **[It is none of your concern. Besides…. If you want to keep being Number 1, and continue with your tasks, then forget about this place and move on. You're actually having competition right now with the rising of F Squad.]**_

" _Ah great…" Jun grumbled._

" _Wait, I know them. Isn't that the squad fully made of Amazons? Ones that actually can work well?" Ryuusuke stated. "Come on, we are normal group who do all the hard work while they all have the Amazon abilities, making it too simple."_

 _ **[They are proving themselves well… And already took down their first S-Ranked, Amazon.]**_

 _Misaki spits his beer while the others were shocked while Shidou was quiet. "A-A S-Rank!? That's top dollar hunt!" Misaki gawked. "Damn bastards… they got the good pay…"_

 _ **[So once more.. Forget about this place and Hunt. Otherwise, you'll be their back-up.]**_ _The voice said before ending the transmission, as they soon see the feed of the drone… but only for a moment as it was in water and soon ate up by a shark, ending the feed again._

" _Damn it… that was my fourth drone…" Misaki complained._

" _What should we do, boss?" Jun asked._

 _The leader sighed, "We focus on the mission…"_

" _What? But what about-"_

" _We won't back down from finding out either but we have to keep it off the radar. No tech from the company, we will do it our own way."_

" _I like the sound of that," Nozomi grinned._

 _Mamoru only stared at the tablet as he fiddled with it, rewinding it to the image of the school. Once paused, he beamed. "Isn't that Cody?!"_

 _The group flinched as all but Shidou looked over, as they saw he was right! Cody Aldrich, their first SS-Ranked Amazon was at the school, and wearing a school uniform as he was surrounded by a few others._

" _Nozomi…" Misaki had his hand out, giving a grin. "Pay up."_

 _Nozomi groaned before handing him 10 Yen before a kick in the jewels. "Baka…" She mumbled._

" _My boys…" He squeaked clutching the spot._

" _Don't worry! No you don't have to buy new ones!" Mamoru smiled innocently._

" _Shidou…" Jun called out. Shidou glanced as Jun handed him the tablet and taps the image to zoom in as it showed the group but pointed at a scarred teen. "Recognize him?" Shidou kept quiet but knew full well who it was. "This school really is full of surprises…"_

" _Can't we go see him?" Mamoru asked. "Please?"_

" _We'll try… but we'll need to make sure they don't know about it… Otherwise, instant back-up…." Shidou said._

" _I have an idea," Misaki stood up after the pain from his jewels._

" _Will it be an aerial drone again?"_

" _No since I rather not lose another," he hefts a remote car. "This will be easier."_

" _Why didn't you do that last time!?" Nozomi exclaimed._

" _Just came to me." He shrugged._

" _Does it have a way for him to see and hear us?" Shidou questioned._

" _You bet, I installed a mini screen right here and a microphone with a microphone. Once I press the key, the screen will pop up and he will see us." Misaki said. "We just have to stop by the border of the forest and drop off this little sucker. We already know which path leads to that school. We just have to make sure the company don't breathe down our necks we we try to put this down."_

" _I can do that." Ryuusuke offered, knowing out of the other, he is the fastest._

" _Alright, Ryuusuke, drop this off and make it quick." Shidou ordered._

" _Yay! We will get to see Cody!" Mamoru cheered._

" _Didn't Nozomi and blondie had a thing?" Misaki chuckled, teasing the dagger wielder._

 _She soon glared at him, "He and I didn't have 'a thing'..." She denied._

" _Oh! You mean the time she act all flirty with him, after he cut that bear down?" Mamoru reminded._

 _The shotgun user snaps his fingers, recalling that time, "Oh yeah, I remember that! Haha, it was a first for Nozomi to act like that. Like a schoolgirl crush."_

 _The said girl then placed her daggers near his 'treasure', "Mind repeating that again?"_

" _N-Nevermind!" Misaki yelped._

" _Nozomi, put the blade away," Shidou sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ryuusuke, drop it off quick and let's head out. If we stay here any longer, they'll suspect we're about to charge in."_

 _The dragonfly Amazon nodded, already outside and in his Amazon form as they handed him the remote car before he fly towards the drop off point and came back within moments. They soon strapped in as they began to drive back off, heading towards their base and will wait for tomorrow for their plans to start._

* * *

A/N: Hey minna! Welp, another chap done. ^^ Yes, this is a bit more serious than that of the FT x Kyoryuger/Dino Thunder story since I see this a bit more clearly. Anyways! A bit more different than that of the canon series. And is Yukari after Axel now? No. To her, he's more of a big brother and now role model than before. She'll be falling for someone else we'll try to introduce later on. Who knows who it'll be, because as of now, I have no clue. :P

But yeah, this was a bit more for Axel/Alpha than both him and Cody/Omega. Thought this could break a few things up and all that. And I think I did 'well enough' for me. ^^

Next up is the little bit at the end with the Extermination Squad. This was an idea I had and will also somewhat apply to whenever I get to my Amazons x Tokyo Ghoul story. Where there's not one, but a load of them. Ranging from Team A to F. The Best and the worst. But of course, ranks to change within those teams and such, and we'll see Team F, and what they are. And, I have no idea if they'll be my ideas, or maybe even your guy's Amazons OC's and such? Still thinking and we'll see later on.

So until then, later minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Hunter Team Invades

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Rosario + Vampire: Blood Of Another

* * *

Chapter 4: Danger! Hunter Team Invades Yokai Academy!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _The toy car was rolling its way across the forest as the wheels whirred across the dirt and grass. On top was the camera that someone could see from. That being Misaki who was controlling the remote control car. While he had to do_ all _the work, the others were hunting the wild Amazons so they can catch up with the competing team. He still couldn't believe that team killed a Rank-S Amazon! It was top dollar for killing that rank if ever sighted. The shotgun wielder sighed as he was using the joystick to drive the toy._

 _Outside of the van, the others were packing up from another hunt completed. "Alright, that's one Rank-A and two Rank-Cs," Ryuusuke counted from the armbands they had._

" _We still have to do our best, right?" Mamoru said._

" _And our team still has to deal with the dumb competition," Nozomi sighed._

" _Speaking of… you guys… might wanna see this…" Ryusuke said, showing them the status of their team…. And the worst outcome has arrived…._

" _Second place… oh come on, we worked our asses off!" Misaki cursed._

" _Apparently… They took out one of the few Hive's out there…. On with two A-Ranked Queens..." He said with a frown._

" _Seriously, that squad is making things way too simple," Nozomi crossed her arms._

" _I'm more worried about Cody-san now.." Mamoru frowned, "Would… would they dare try to go after him?"_

" _They don't know since we are the only ones who know what is going on…" Shidou informed. "While we are discretely looking into this, they don't know what we have been doing."_

" _But… Mamoru is right…." Fuku said, a worried look on his face, "They could go after him… And if they're able to… they could kill him…"_

" _Jun," Shidou informed.. The fellow soldier nodded as he pressed a few keys before showing an image of not Cody but the 'Alpha.' "You guys recognize him?"_

" _Holy crap, isn't he the son of-"_

" _Yes… if HQ hears about the young man now alive, they would need to get him back knowing he knows a lot."_

" _And that makes it even worse now…." Ryusuke gulped, "If they get their hands on him… Then who knows what they'd do…."_

 _Shidou groaned and sighed, "We're going to have to contact him then… and make sure they're not already in that school…"_

" _Hey guys, I think I found it!" Misaki said from the van. They rushed inside to see Misaki as the footage showed a dorm as a familiar student with blonde hair entering. "What now?"_

" _We make contact before the others do."_

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Stop Rewind - NateWantsToBattle)**_

* * *

 _ **[Day and night my mind is running. Reaching out 'cause I want something more.]**_

The sun rises as Cody stands there, holding his Amazon Driver in hand as he looks out in the distance as a soft breeze passed through, carrying a leaf as it flies by.

 _ **[That I've never had before. I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming]**_

The leaf blows through the air before it soon landed, with Axel standing in front of it as she looks at it before looking towards the horizon.

 _ **[Beyond a want and now I need it. Push me by surprise. So I can take the dive]**_

With another breeze, followed by several more leaves, the two Amazons are now standing face to face. They soon begin to walk past each other before one last leaf floats between them. They soon stop as they swing their bladed fins, clashing against one another before the screen shatters, revealing the title card as the instruments keep playing.

 _ **[Day and night my mind is racing. Dents and foot prints I've been pacing]**_

Rain soon falls within the halls of Youkai Academy. Cody sitting there with his Driver as the rain pours on him. Unknown images pour into his head before he snaps out of it as Mizore can be seen next by as she glances at him as she sees him holding the Driver.

 _ **[What am I supposed to find? My god I'm the bait and the predator's my mind]**_

It then shifts to the top of the building, where Axel stands there, eating some raw eggs. He then flinches as he turns to see Kumuru there, snuggling him as her tail wiggles happily. He rolls his eyes as he tries to move, only for her grip to tighten

 _ **[It eats at me all the time. Can we stop and rewind. I'm not so sure]**_

It shifts once more, to reveal the rest of Earth, being attacked by Fairy Tale, along with hundreds of Amazons as they plunder the streets, killing humans and human supporters. The two Amazons watch as they turn to see Outer Moka, Mizore, Kumuru and the others before they turn back and yelling out 'Amazon'.

 _ **[When'd I become my own enemy. I don't understand what you see in me]**_

Omega and Alpha soon appears in a flash of light, slashing, clawing and destroying any Amazon and Fairy Tale enemy in their way as they continue to save, only to be stopped by Sigma before a flash of light blinds the screen.

 _ **['Cause I'm just another story (That's not worth a reading)]**_

Cody soon begins to fight off against Sigma as he reaches out to Mizore, who in return tries to do the same, before a shadow appears. Revealing another enemy as they stands there before another flash of light fills the screen.

 _ **[Now you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall]**_

Alpha and Kumuru duke it out against Fairy Tale as Aqua stand in their way. The young vampire glaring at him before they duke it out as Inner and Outer Moka hangs above the battlefield along with her rosary showing before shattering away.

 _ **[There's more that came before me. Am I worth believing? I'm not so sure]**_

Omega continues his slashing against his enemies before being overwhelmed, only to gain a faint glow as he uses this power to destroy the enemies on him. He roars before turning to the screen, slashing at it once more before it soon breaks away to reveal the title card one last time.

* * *

Cody groaned softly, taking off his bag and uniformed shirt onto the ground before he plopped onto his bed. Sighing with relief as he grabbed some soda that was sent to him by his sister, and burgers. Even if she can't come into the school, at least she's able to send him his monthly supplies of food, drinks and more from the States.

He sighed with relief after downing the drink as he looks up at the ceiling, "Man… I never thought, I'd miss this stuff… Heh, guess it shows being so far from home does tend to take a lot out of you." He said to himself.

Looking at the time, he saw he needed to get sleep for class in the morning. It has been a few days since the incident involving Yukari settled. Axel handled the situation swiftly when he and the others saw just how strong he was. He wondered just how long he was an Amazon. Was he one before the other Amazons were known? How was he in more control than him? It made him more curious. He yawned and stretched before he went to his bed and closed his eyes.

But as the night brew forward, the young teen was groaning in his sleep. Sweat dripped down his face as he tossed and turned from the dream he was having.

He was standing tall on the beach, a blood red sun focused above him as he looked around the area. The place was empty for him as he continued to walk, only to step in something, he looked down only to see Tsukune's face there.

Cody's eyes widen as he screamed, backing up into another thing below him, this time it was Moka and Yukari. With each step, faces of the people in Yokai Academy appeared before the next thing he knew, the beach was covered in bodies, viscera, and blood.

The blonde began to panic as he tried to snap out of it, but the he couldn't wake up. Why couldn't he wake up from this nightmare?! He screamed out trying to run, only for the sandy beach to turned into a river of blood, leaving him terrified and unable to get away from here faster than before. He soon panted as he turned around, seeing his older Amazon side standing there, hissing.

"What do you want?!" He shouted, "I tamed you! I control this power now! So why are you here?!" He demanded an answer from this bloodlusting monster that laid inside him.

It growled in response while Cody stared, " _ **You… can… never… keep….**_ **Control."** It finally said.

"Wrong! I can!" He shouted, bringing out the belt, "You can't control _me_ anymore! Now get out of my life!"

" _ **You… are… wrong. I… am…**_ **you.** "

"You are nothing but a disease!" He shouted, but upon turning his head he notices his hand already formed into that of the Amazon's claw, causing him to panic and drop the belt along with blood dripping from his hands. "N-No! I'm not a monster!"

" _ **I am**_ **you…** _ **you… are…**_ **me."**

"No… I'm not you! I'm not a monster!" Cody cried out, clasping his ears to stop it's words from spreading.

" _ **Cannot… hide… from the TRUTH!"**_

Cody screamed as he quickly sits up, seeing he was in his room not in that place. He panted before looking at his hands before looking away. He needed sleep and forget what happened...

* * *

The next day arrived as the young blonde yawned heavily while walking to class with the others. And they were able to notice the young Amazon's sleep depravity, showing some worry and concern over him.

"Are you alright, Cody?" Moka asked, worried for her friend.

"Just…. Nightmares is all…" He responded.

"You sure you will be alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Maybe I can talk to Axel…" He muttered.

"Why?"

"I am sure he can understand why…" He admitted.

"Cody… you know you can always talk to us about it. After all, we're friends." Moka smiled sweetly to the teen.

"I appreciate it…"

The three enter the academy as the trio went to the lockers as they switched shoes for the school shoes and putting them in. When they closed their respective mini-lockers, they saw Axel entering the academy as well.

"Morning Axel," Tsukune said.

"Morning," He responded calmly as he walks over to his own but when he did, numerous letters fell out. "Again with this…"

"All from Kurumu?" Cody questioned, picking one up, showing it indeed was. "She's kinda going overboard with this…."

"Not just her either," Tsukune said as he picks up another. "Who knew you are popular."

"I continue to turn them down," Axel said as he picks them all up, stacked them and shoved them back in his locker.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Cody asked.

"Considering I have some reputation here in this school?" Axel deadpanned.

"G-Good point…" Cody nodded, opening his own locker as only one letter came out from it, making the ten's brow raise as he picked it up, "Uh… is this real or a joke?" He questioned, looking at the letter.

Axel looks at it, "Isn't the writing similar to the one of that math problem you showed me before that you couldn't figure out?"

Cody looked closely before his eyes widened softly, "Uh.. yeah… you're right…" He gulped, only to place the letter back inside, dealing with it later on.

"I am heading to my class, see you guys later," The scarred teen waved off before walking away from the group.

"We best get to ours as well." Yukari said, walking over to everyone.

"Oh, Yukari-chan!" Moka smiled. "How is your morning?"

"Ah! Moka-san! It's always a bright day with you!" She beamed out, hugging her, "Just sad I didn't get to hug Axel-san yet though…."

"Aw, crushing on him?" Cody teased, chuckling.

"Hmph! No!" She stuck her tongue, "Just wanting to thank him for what happened a few days ago."

"Well maybe you can tell him during lunch," The blonde suggested. "Last I heard, he is always seen on the rooftop so no one ever bothers him."

"How do you know that?"

"When I went to the rooftop during lunch, he made me leave him alone." He shrugged. "Though, unsure if you or even Kurumu would be able to get close, but may never know."

"It won't hurt if I try?" Yukari argued with a pout.

With that being said, the group went into their classroom and began to listen to another class lecture from Miss Nekonome.

* * *

 _Within one area in Africa, a ruined town is laid to waste. Bodies laid over the land, but not just human. Oh no… There were piles of goo, armbands, and even bodies of what looked to be that of actual Yokai and more._

 _In the distance ran a young Werewolf, already in his true form as he ran off. Blood, scars, and scratches were on his person, showing he was recently attacked as he made his way. Of course, since this was the day time, his powers were dropped to that of a C-Ranked Yokai, and fully unable to access his powers. All he could do is run and get to safety before he too died of those things that killed the humans and others of his kind here._

 _He needed to get out of here and fast._

 _He continued to rush through before he noticed a shadow above him. His eyes widen as he stopped and looked up, flying high in the sky was what looked to be a humaniod hawk. But not a Tengu, no… one of those killers that he saw. He panicked as he soon rushed off, as the hawk followed after._

" _ **Final target is heading east…. This is the last one, Leo…"**_ _The Hawk Amazon informed, the voice showing it was a girl._

" _ **Hmph…. Don't worry…. Boa and Special are nearby…."**_ _The voice replied._

 _The Werewolf continued his rush before he notices an alley, and out past it was what looked to be city limits to where he could get help. His eyes showed hope as he rushed over, but as soon as he took one step into the alley, his whole body flinched in pain as he froze there on the spot._

 _Below his feet was a few small tendrils as near by from the shadows came a lady like creature. It had a pink and grey coloring to it and a head resembling that of a jellyfish and on its arm was some sort of armband._

" _ **Hehehe… sorry fuzzball… But you're trapped now… My toxin's paralyze even monsters like yourself…."**_ _The Jellyfish Amazon giggled_

" _ **But you should be more aware of your surroundings, luv…."**_ _Another voice came out as two long arms stretch out and wrapped out the Yokai's body, keeping him still. Out from the daylight showed an invisible figure as in moments the light around it faded, revealing another feminine creature with the same armband. But it's body had more reptilian in nature and had a more forest like cameo to her body and a snake's head._

 _The Werewolf tried to say something, only for the arms to wrap around it's neck and with a quick motion, snapped his neck and made the head turn backwords, killing the target as she let go. Their mission was complete now… No witnesses, nor worries._

" _Well done team…. Another mission done." A voice called out, nearby was a young male, with puffy dusty golden hair, a tribal headband and wearing combat uniform along with the same armband on the others. "Clean up crew will be here soon. Let's find some food before we lose ourselves. Kuma already found one place already."_

 _The two nodded as in moments they too reverted to human form. The one that was a constrictor had a south american look to her, showing her tanned skin with green eyes, medium brown hair and a look that enjoyed to toy with her prey._

 _The other one was also female, bit younger than the others with short sky blue hair, yellow eyes, and oddly enough a now timid look to her. "Um…. did we really do good? I mean… do we have to kill everything in sight upon entering a mission?" The girl questioned, only be now slapped by the hawk that now landed._

" _ **Of course we do, Nuera."**_ _The hawk said, reverting to a now beautiful young lady with red hair, eyes, and a tomboyish outfit complete with a necklace with two hawk feathers attached to it, "After all, we're now the best. We can't afford to have anyone leak any information about the Amazons and their threats."_

" _Skyla! Do you always have to hit me?" Nuera whined, "Even Boa doesn't hit me…"_

" _Only because she sees you as a sister. Now come, Kuma is waiting." Skyla said as the group went off to the direction of their last comrade._

 _Near by was a supermarket, filled the brim with bodies of human, monster, and Amazons alike. And out near the meat area, a large, buffy man with a now blood tank top, short, scruffy white hair, and combat pants and boots with the same armband as them. He was chewing on a large portion of meat in both hands._

" _About time you got here. I was just about to get into the last freezer of this meat." He pointed to one unopened freezer as the others were cleaned out already._

" _Kuma… how many times we told you? Eat once the mission is done. Not during." Boa reminded, pointing to the bodies that looked a bit older than fresher._

" _Hey, when meat or nice company is around, I can't help myself." He winked at the girls as they all groaned in annoyance._

" _Still, at least we have something to enjoy before the next mission." Leo said, chewing on a slab of beef already. The group looked at their leader, confused about what he just said to them._

" _Another mission? Who's the target?" Nuera questioned._

 _Leo grinned as he brought out a folder, one that looked to be only for the top officials of the company could use. He opens it up before revealing their next target, Cody, "I want to end this prized 'Omega' they have somewhere….."_

" _Does anyone even know where?"_

" _No clue."_

" _So you just had to pick and have no idea where they went?"_

" _Heh, don't worry! Sides… If I don't know… I know a certain hardass group that does. After all…" Leo grinned, pulling out his phone and showing them a picture of Mamoru eating a burger with the next target, "I know a certain brat who does…."_

* * *

When class ended, Cody and the others were heading to the cafeteria to get themselves food. It was a bit of a tiring time since the fact that they needed some time to relax from the small 'mayhem' in the school. As they decided to eat outside, under the tree to relax for a bit. Yukari, Cody, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka eating their respective lunch.

"At least we can have a break from this…" Cody sighed.

"Why can't Axel join us?" Kurumu pouted.

"He is always at the rooftop at this hour remember?" Cody pointed up as they could see the Alpha Amazon look down at everyone, staring at each one with critical looks as if he was judging them. But at the same time, it almost felt like he was looking after everyone who couldn't fight back. Making sure no one causes any trouble.

"Aw! He's watching over me!" Kurumu giggled, "Hiya sweetie!" She waved at him, blowing kisses.

"I am sure he can't hear from hear…" Cody deadpanned.

As they eat, Cody felt something bump his leg. He blinked before looking to his right to see a remote control toy. "Hey Tsukune, is this yours?"

"Huh?" He looks at the toy. "No, that isn't mine."

"More importantly… where did it come from?" Moka questioned. The toy hits his leg again and again before they noticed a tablet and camera attached to it. "I… think whoever is using it wants you to use that tablet."

Cody groaned, knowing that if it's a prank, he'll find out who it was. He soon picked up the table and tapped on it, making a screen pop up from it.

" _Finally… we got a connection!"_ They saw a man with a small goatee wearing a helmet and a black combat clothing. " _Hey! If it ain't little blondie!"_

Cody's eyes widen as he soon gains a bright smile, "No way! Guys?!" He called out to the screen.

The camera panned out to reveal the other members as Mamoru rested his head on top of Misaki's helmet. " _Cody! How is everything!"_

"It has been going well, what about you guys?"

"Cody, who are those people?" Moka asked.

Cody looks at his friends, "Oh right… guys those people you see are…. Er… soldiers of a special group."

" _You can saw we… handle bad situations like police do,"_ Nozomi said.

"Oh you mean like police?" Tsukune said.

" _Something like that,"_ A familiar voice said as the students saw a familiar man with a stoic look but was older than the rest. The way he was read leader down to the teeth.

"H-Hey Mr Shidou…" Cody gulped.

" _You have no idea how long we tried to find you,"_ Jun said. " _Mamoru won't stop complaining about it either."_

" _But it's true! The team is not full without him!"_

"Wait, you were a team with them?" Kurumu gawked, "Just what kind of 'soldiers' were you with?"

"T-That's not important." Cody huffed, looking back at the screen before a soft smile formed, "Though.. I'll admit. I did miss you guys… Heh, especially you Nozomi."

" _Heh, told ya Nozomi,"_ Misaki nudged his arm at the younger girl. She frowned before kicking Misaki right where it hurts, causing Cody and Tsukune to wince and held their own upon the ghost feeling.

" _Ow…"_ He squeaked as they see him fall with a thud as a blush was on Nozomi's cheeks.

" _Just keep your mouth shut,"_ She said.

" _Crystal clear…"_

"So… why did you guys bring this thing to me? Did you forget my cell phone number again?" He questioned them.

" _It is complicated Cody,"_ Misaki said. " _We have been looking for you for awhile now. Until we had to chase a Bat that flew into the forest and gave us a lead to you."_

"Wait… that Bat Amazon came from the outside?" Cody said with shock.

Misaki covered his mouth, " _Crap…"_

"Wait… is there something you know about these things?"

" _Way to go Misaki…"_ Nozomi frowned. " _Shidou-san, may I have permission?"_ He nodded as Nozomi kicked Misaki again. " _Moron…"_

" _Cody…. We had to contact you for a few things. First is obvious that you killed the Bat Amazon."_ Shidou noted.

"Alright, what else?"

" _Secondly, we know something off about that place you are in. We are trying to find a way in and have no luck."_

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari flinched.

"Um…." Cody turned to the others before back, "I….. I can't say anything… Sorry…"

" _Is there something you know?"_ Shidou frowned.

"To… a degree… but the school's policy forbids any information about this being out there…."

Shidou stared at Cody with a piercing glare before he chose to continue, " _Thirdly is that there is someone we have to get home."_

"Huh? Who?"

It showed the image of Axel but what surprised them was himself when he was younger with no scars and the image of two people who looked to be Axel's parents.

"Wait… Is that Axel?" Kurumu said, earning the 'Alpha's' attention now as he looked down at them. He narrowed his eyes before seeing something that made his eyes widened. He immediately rushed to the door and made his way to them.

" _He is the son of one of the best researchers of the Amazons,"_ Shidou informed. " _When the incident resulted with deaths of many good researchers, there was a child with them during the accident. They recovered the father's body but never the child."_

Cody looked at the screen before the cogs began to turn in his head, slowly piecing together 'who' this son is, "Wait…. Are you telling me-"

"I am not going back." They turn their heads to see Axel glaring at the screen. "Why the hell is the Amazon Extermination Squad calling Cody?!"

"Um… they're my friends…" he admitted.

"The company they work with are the reason why the Amazons exist! They are merely cleaning up the mess they have left of all 4000!"

" _4000… you gotta be kidding me…"_ Jun uttered. " _They told us there was only a small amount."_

"Well that Company has a lot of dirty secrets especially the fact they are responsible for my parent's death!" Axel snatched the screen from Cody's hands. "I am never going back especially after that damn CEO never cared about what happened to my dad!"

" _Wait! We still need to warn-"_ Axel broke the tablet as the toy car's camera rotates to them.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cody stood up, angered.

"You can't trust the Nozama Corporation."

"They saved me from becoming just like any other of those Amazons!" He shouted out, poking his chest, "Where do you get off by not letting me talk to those I consider family?"

"You don't realize it don't you?" Axel said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Amazons weren't born, they were _made_. All the Amazons were human entirely before they were injected with it."

"But what about me huh?" Cody questioned, "I remember my life, my family who raised me and more. I was born yet I'm an Amazon! So explain that!"

Axel frowned, "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what!? Just what are you talking about!?" Cody demanded.

"Che… You don't deserve to know…" He spat out, walking away. "That company has done too much and ruined a lot of people's lives. They only send mercenaries to clean up the mess they left behind."

Cody growled, picking up the destroyed tablet as he frowned, "He could've at least let me keep this… they're the only ones asides from my sister who I trust and care for…. I would've loved to talk to them again after so long…" He said sadly.

The toy was nudging him as he realized they can still see him. "Hey… maybe I can do something. You guys can hear me through the camera right?" The camera moved up and down. "Alright, maybe I can use my phone to show you guys my number. Maybe you can try from there and call?" The camera moved up and down. "Alright, just promise you guys will contact me once you do?" He saw the camera nod. "You guys are the best."

Cody turned to the others before bowing, "Sorry guys, but I need to take care of this." He said, before picking up the camera and running off towards the roof of the school, hoping this plan of his works.

Upon leaving Tsukune smiled softly, "You know… I'm kinda happy this happened, "He said, earning the girls attention, "Cody….. While he may smile, it's obvious he's putting up a front at first. But this time? I think that smile was genuine. He needs more people he can trust and talk to about this whole situation…."

"Still… he is friends with an Extermination Squad that goes after evil Amazons…" Moka felt unsettled. While Amazons were indeed monsters, it didn't mean they should be hunted by humans.

"I don't think they're bad people, Moka-san." Tsukune said, "While they do hunt those Amazons, it's obvious they don't try to hurt anyone else. Only protecting the people there from those who could be victims… like those are are missing from here…"

"Axel sounded like he really hates them…" Yukari noted. "But more at this… Nozama company. He looked so happy as a kid but now..."

"I… wonder if that has to do with him becoming 'Alpha'?" Kurumu pondered, but worried. She remembered when he told her why he became the Alpha and how he wanted revenge. It makes her wonder if there really is something about that company others shouldn't know.

"Either way…. Regardless what they're problems are, we're their friends. So we'll be by to help out." Tsukune smiled to them.

They nodded while Kurumu look at Axel who was entering the school.

* * *

School was finally over after today's lessons, the group soon head out as they wanted to relax for today before returning to their dorms for finishing their lessons, and let's just say it was rough. Cody groaned softly as he walked out with the others, heading towards a nice spot Moka found out for them to relax at.

"Finally… another day done…" The blonde groaned.

"No kidding…" Tsukune sighed with relief. "At least the only thing we have to worry about is homework."

"At least for a few hours…." Cody groaned out once more.

"Look on the bright side, the day after tomorrow is the weekend," Moka smiled.

"Which means freedom! For two days at least…." Cody slumped on the spot.

"Hmph! Typical boy and american. Lazy and doesn't care for school. No wonder no girl truly likes you." Yukari snickered.

"Yea- Hey!" Cody exclaimed. "What about Axel then? He is american like me so you are also insulted him too!"

"Oh, he's much more different from you." She grinned, sticking her tongue out, causing the young blonde to growl and chase after her.

"Why you! Get back here!" He exclaimed, only for several pans to hit his head from above.

"Moka-san! Cody's being mean!" Yukari whined, hiding behind Moka, though with her wand out.

"Cody, be nice to Yukari." Moka frowned softly at the teen.

"Hey wait, it was Yukari's fault since she started it," He accused.

"True, but you didn't have to chase after her." Moka pointed out.

"But… I… she…" He wanted to argue but slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I never win…" Cody muttered softly, before a shadow loomed over them, making the blonde look up. "Wait… there's hawks at this school?" He questioned the others, covering his eyes from the sun to try and look at the bird.

"N-No… only crows," Moka said.

"Then… what is that?" He pointed up at the sky. They all look up to see something that clearly wasn't a crow or a normal-sized hawk. It was a large humanoid hawk! It soon loomed over them before flapping it's wings, causing Cody's eyes to widen, "Everyone, move it! Incoming feather spears!" He announced to them.

They quickly took cover as the feathers hit the ground like darts before they look to see the hawk landing its feet on the ground. When they notice the armband, they knew what it was.

"An Amazon!?" Tsukune gasped. However they could see the 'eyes' being blue and not red.

"Wait… the eyes are different…." Moka got out. "Aren't they like yours Cody?"

"Maybe? But that attack didn't seem friendly." Cody said, reaching in his bag and pulling out his belt as he strapped it on, "So who are you?" He questioned the bird, ready to change should it attack again.

" _ **Hmph… so you're the 'Omega'? You look weaker than I thought…"**_ The Hawk Amazon scoffed.

"Huh? How do you know what I am?"

" _ **Simple… you're our target."**_

"Wait, target!? Wait, wait, wait!' Cody waved his hands in panic. "I am not harming anyone!"

" _ **Harming or not…. You're an Amazon… that's more than enough…"**_ The Hawk Amazon said, flinging a few feathers at him.

Cody quickly took cover before looking at his buckle. He needed to use it and fast. Just as he was about to put it on but he felt something wrap around his arms. "What the!?"

Near by a faint hint of light moved closer before it soon faded, revealing a snake Amazon that had its arms wrapped around him, " _ **Nu-uh! You're not getting away that easily… Nuera? If you may…."**_ The Amazons said, as within moments Cody's body flinched in pain as he was now unable to move as he noticed another Amazon walking over to him.

" _ **Hmm… I don't like him… he's bland…"**_ The Jellyfish Amazon said, turning towards the others, especially Tsukune, " _ **Him though? He's a cutie…"**_

"You leave Tsukune alone!" Moka shouted.

But before they could move, a large shadow loomed over before landing hard in front of them. Standing before them was a great black bear Amazon, towering over them with it's large size, " _ **Ohh,,, two cute girls right now…"**_ The Bear Amazon drooled.

"Paws off pal!" Kurumu hissed as she kicked him, but barely did a thing.

" _ **Hehehe, feisty. I like that. Maybe she won't break like the others?"**_

Moka and Kurumu's eyes widened but when the Bear was about to reach out, an arm grabbed him. " _ **What the-"**_ Before it can expect it, his arm was twisted in a very wrong way as he screamed.

The three other Amazons turned, only to see Axel there as he glared at them.

"You have messed with my Pack…" Axel frowned in disgust. "You are not welcome here, Tamed Ones."

" _ **Wait…. He knows of us? Does that mean-"**_

He pulls out his Amazon driver that surprised the four as he placed it on his waist before twisting the knob.

 _ **ALPHA**_

"Amazon…"

 _ **WILD! W-W-WILD!**_

The burst of energy died down to reveal his Amazon form.

" _ **W-What the!? B-But he doesn't have an armband like the others!"**_

"That's because he's the first one to not need it…." Another voice called out, as near the Hawk Amazon, came their leader, "Heh, it's been awhile, Axel…"

" _ **Leo… surprised you were one of the subjects my father's coworkers worked on. I remember during my childhood how a man like you was one of the test subjects"**_

"Heh, know your stuff… But unlike that first attempt, I survived… and grew stronger…." Leo smirked.

Alpha looks down at Bear then at Leo. " _ **You people have no idea what the company has hid. I know everything ever since the incident."**_

"Oh, we know alright. Why else did we fight to become the No.1 Hunting team? To find your freaks and end you…." Leo said, glaring at him.

" _ **Yet you don't know the truth behind it."**_

"What are you insinuating?"

" _ **My father knew what they planned and with that he kept their dirty secrets safe. When he died, he told me and I kept it with me."**_

"Hmph… as if I care anymore. If I get to kill you and Omega to show that we're the best, then so be it…" Leo said, his eyes shining golden yellow as he soon forms into that of a large, humanoid lion. Dusty gold, with a red mane and large claws.

" _ **You have messed with my pack,"**_ He looks down at Bear. " _ **Those who harmed suffer consequences…"**_ He _ripped_ off Bear's arm and swung it across Jellyfish's face, sending her away.

" _ **Hmph… you all deal with Omega and those witnesses. I have Alpha…"**_ Leo ordered.

" _ **But Leo, what about Kuma?"**_

" _ **Just give him some meat. He'll heal from that…."**_

" _ **You have violated the rules of this place,"**_ Alpha said as he walks towards them. " _ **You may be strong but what I know that in these grounds, those who break them, like you, are terminated on the spot."**_

" _ **By you?"**_

" _ **No."**_ Alpha said as he blocks Leo's punch. " _ **The ones who watch over the entire forest to keep the Yokai society safe."**_

" _ **Heh, well… that's interesting. And here we thought the ones we struck down were just regular monsters."**_ Leo chuckled, " _ **Well… if they know about the Amazons, I can't leave any witnesses behind."**_

"That's a violation of Yokai rules!" Moka shouted. "You are practically breaking the laws and have the society to arrest you!"

" _ **Does it matter? We're here for one thing. To kill Amazons. Those who know about them are exterminated on the spot."**_ Leo informed.

" _ **That doesn't give you a right,"**_ Leo was sent flying away before blocking Boa's attack. " _ **Cody, you all go into the school! The teachers will keep you safe!"**_

"W-What about you?" Cody asked, slowly getting his body to move from the toxins.

" _ **I have dealt with these types! Just go so they can set up the ward to prevent these guys from entering!"**_

"We can't leave you, Axel!" Kurumu shouted.

" _ **I am already dead the moment I survive the incident!"**_ The Jellyfish tried to sting him but he ducked before grabbing her legs and swung her to the ground. " _ **Just go now!"**_ Kuma punched him but he used his finblade and swung across his chest, black blood spewing from the attack.

"Come on you guys," Moka pulled the others as Tsukune let Cody leaned on him, his body still fighting the toxins.

"But…. we can't just leave him…" Kurumu said, worried.

"He is trying to protect us Kurumu, and Cody needs to see the nurse!" Tsukune said.

The succubus frowned as tears formed but nodded, "A-Alright… Hand him to me, I can get there faster…" She offered. Moka nodded as she hands Cody to her, making the young girl spourt her wings and fly off before they all made a run to the school.

Alpha blocked an attack from the snake Amazon as the Jellyfish Amazon was about to lung with her stingers. Seeing this, he turned around to allow the Snake Amazon to take the hit instead.

" _ **Hehe… wrong choice…"**_ Boa chuckled, as she then opened her jaw, as two large fans formed out as she then bite down on his neck, injecting the toxins that she was just impaled with.

Alpha grunted before he grabbed her neck and lifted her up. " _ **The only… mistake… is you messing with me."**_ Snake's vision blurred more and more. She needed air but when she saw his claw, everything went black for her the moment he lunged.

Nuera, the Jellyfish Amazon watched in horror as Boa soon began to liquify and turn into goo. " _ **BOAAAAA!"**_ She screamed.

The others were shocked as well. They were the top of their squad and now they just lost a fellow member! In Alpha's hand was the core before he crushed it, " _ **Disgusting."**_

Leo let out a low, deep growl, " _ **Nuera…. Set him down…. He's mine now…."**_ He ordered.

" _ **R-Right."**_

Alpha grunted as he placed his claw on his neck, realizing the poison was trying to settle in. He needed to keep moving and fight. Leo soon walked over, his eyes glaring down at Alpha as only soft, deep growls could be heard from him.

Alpha scoffed, extending his fins as he charged ahead, he made several swipes, but oddly enough, Leo dodged them easily. The red Amazon felt his vision starting to blur, knowing the poison was slowing down his body. Looking back at the school then at the Amazons, he needed to protect his pack. Even if they try to escape, the only way to cross is through the tunnel at the end of each month and luckily, there was only 4 weeks from then so they couldn't escape unless they wait that day.

Alpha could only chuckle as his vision blurred.

" _ **What is so amusing?"**_ leo frowned.

" _ **Even if you do try to capture me… you can't leave."**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **This forest… will only allow you to leave on a certain day of the month and bad news for you is… You trapped yourselves here."**_

" _ **Hmph. Matters not. We can wait and keep making sure you're unable to fight. Regardless on if you alive or near dead…"**_ Leo said, making a single, but large swipe across Alpha's chest.

Alpha grunted, as blood spewed from the attack and in moments he passed out from the poison as the three Amazons reverted to human form.

"He wasn't bluffing… his words were all but truth…" Nuera said.

"As I said…. It matters not. Just pump your toxins in him until we can get out…"

"And food? The only food isn't enough and we don't know how long we will be stuck here and that school is protected by some ward that will prevent us from entering."

"There has to be animals. We'll be fine..." Leo said, picking up Alpha.

From the corner, the toy car recorded everything before moving away.

* * *

" _You gotta be kidding me. These guys are nothing but punks!" Misaki cursed._

" _No kidding…" Nozomi frowned in disgust. "Shidou, we have to warn HQ that these guys are taking it too far. You heard what Leo said to those girls? Even killing people? That isn't how the Squads go."_

 _Shidou nodded. "We got evidence so send it."_

" _But… what about Cody?" Mamoru asked, "He's going to need help…."_

" _You heard what Alpha said. A certain day allows someone to enter."_

" _You mean… you can't be serious." Jun said._

" _Yeah."_

" _But…. won't we be trapped as well?" Ryuusuke added._

" _HQ said we hunt down Amazons. They specifically didn't say how far we can go to kill or capture."_

" _Ugh…. we better have supplies before we go in…." Misaki groaned._

" _Yay! We are going to see Cody!" Mamoru cheered._

" _Oh~! Maybe Nozami-san can give him a princess kiss?" Misaki chuckled._

" _Shidou-san. Permission?"_

 _He sighed, "Allowed."_

" _N-Not too har-GEOW!"_

* * *

In the nurse's office, Cody was given some anti-toxin from the medicine cabinet, and now he was chewing on some meat to recover quicker, "I still can't believe we had to leave him back there…." Cody muttered.

"W-We have go find him," Yukari said.

"Yukari, we can't do that. You saw how they were able to fight him easily." Kurumu said.

"I know! But we can fight too, remember?" She reminded then, knowing that should they be off of school grounds, they can use their abilities and true forms.

"You guys, the Extermination Squads were trained to handle guys like the Amazons, some stronger than you guys. They dealt with Amazons that are ranked from D to SS." Cody explained. "Heck, I remember how Shidou's team had to deal with numerous Amazons in a large apartment complex that was filled with Rank-C Ant Amazons and a Rank A Queen Ant Amazon. All that within 5 floors of nothing but Amazons. So you guys can't handle against them… even I don't think I can… I mean sure I remember those Amazons we fought in the forest were Rank A at least but those guys are different. They are fully trained… I'm not..."

"Cody, you can't just give up like that! You're stronger than you know!" Tsukune said to him.

"I'm not saying I am giving up!" Cody refuted. "Axel knows something about my past! I want to know about it."

"Then let's help him! We know what we can do. Our strengths and weaknesses…. So… why don't we use that as our advantage and beat those jerks?" Tsukune said, actually giving a new plan of action.

Cody nodded, "Luckily they are stuck here until that day that allows us to cross to the city so we will have time to get Axel."

"Which is in 24 hours… We have enough time to plan out and go after them." Moka said.

"Right, let's come up with a plan and get back our senpai!" Yukari said.

The others nodded, as Cody brought out his phone that showed the layout of the whole campus, forest and other places included as the young blonde pondered where they could go to hide at, along with the ones who should be paired with.

"Just where would they be…" Cody muttered as he looks at the map. There had to be a place where they can lay low but where exactly is the question. They only had 24 hours before they gate opens to allow them to escape with the only person who has answers to his past.

"Hey.. what about there?" Kurumu asked, pointing towards a small black dot near the cliffside. "It's not only far from the school, but also close to the exit."

"Isn't that where that creepy scarecrow is always seen?" Tsukune recalled.

"Yeah… but she's right. Being far off from preying eyes and close to where the exit is the best strategy." Cody nodded.

"Then let's get ready."

* * *

The next day, Axel was tied in chains around his body, simply keeping his eyes closed after recovering from that damn poison. Watching him was what was left of the squad while Nuera so wanted to pummel him for what he did to Boa.

"Can't I just give him a few extra triple doses of my toxin? I'm sure Boa would be happy…" She growled, wanting to hurt him.

"Our orders were to kill an Amazon but seeing as how he is the son of the dead researcher, we have to bring him back regrettably…" Leo muttered. "And he is tamed without the armband so HQ would want to learn more about this."

"But he killed Boa!"

"And I can do it again," Axel spoke as he kept his eyes closed, and head lowered.

"GAAAAUUGHHH!" Nuera screamed lashing out her tendrils, stabbing him over and over again, increasing the potent toxins more. "DIE YOU TRASH!"

"Nuera, enough!" Leo ordered.

"NO! HE MUST PAY!" She screamed out, aiming her tendril at his head, ready to strike.

While they argue, Kuma picked up a smell as he noticed next to him was… a floating plate of meat? Even the sight of fish. As a Bear Amazon, he licked his lips upon seeing the food before he reached for it but it moved away. He tried again but it moved further away.

"Grr… damn floating food…" He muttered softly, turning back to see the others were holding back Nuera before the turned back and followed after the fish.

He followed after it as he attempts to grab the floating plate of food. He was hungry and seeing the floating plate, he didn't want to miss the chance. He reached again but it floated to a tree. "Aha! Gotcha." He grinned.

He noticed a paper on the tree trunk as it said….

"Watch… your head?" He blinked, only for a cement block to hit his head then a large pot and then an anvil. Stars and fish danced around his head as he soon leaned back before falling onto the ground, knocked out with a large bump on his head.

"Who knew that even as a Bear type, even fish can't be denied by him." Yukari giggled as she used her magic to tie up the Amazon.

"Let's just hurry and get Axel," Cody said. "It's only an hour before the tunnel allows them to leave."

"Right," Tsukune said before the five followed the tracks to the camp the squad made.

"Alright…. I'll move to the left, Tsukune and Moka, to the right. Kurumu and Yukari, take to the skies but try not to go too high up for them to see you two." Cody ordered, showing a battle plan.

They nodded before they took positions before seeing the squad while Axel had black blood seeping from wounds but he was still alive with a smug grin. Skyla and Leo had to hold Nuera back no doubt that he was making them mad. However they noticed the Boa chick wasn't with them which was odd until they pieced it together, realizing Axel actually killed one of the members earlier.

"That's my Axel for you…" Kurumu whispered, giggling softly. "Guess he won't break from their threats."

"Save it for your perverted dreams," Yukari used her wand to hit Kurumu.

"Girls, quiet! We have to go as planned…." Cody glared at the two, "So stop fighting and let's go." He ordered, taking off to his left.

"Sorry," they apologized before they did the same, slowly taking to the skies.

With the squad, Skyla pushed Nuera away. "Nuera I understand you are mad but we have to make sure we get him out, _alive."_

"But he killed her! He must pay and die as well!" She cried out, angered and tears dripping down her face.

"Look, you can have him once we turn him to HQ, alright?"

"A-Alright…." She nods, before her stomach growls. "I'm hungry now…"

Skyla nodded before grabbing the bag but it wasn't there. "Hey, where is the bag of food?" She asked.

"Kuma has it…" Leo reminded.

"But where is he?" She frowned.

"Ugh…. Kuma! Get your butt over here!" Leo shouted out….. But received no answer, making them concerned before they all remained quiet. "Guess those brats were smarter than we give them credit…"

Axel looks at the three, "Guess old bear was dumb to fall for the lure then."

"Shut it," Nuera hissed.

"Just being an honest guy." He shrugged.

"Skyla… look up high and look around. Find any, bring them to me…" Leo ordered, "We'll keep guard of the target…."

Skyla nodded before she went into her Amazon form and took to the sky. The other two look at their surroundings to search for the students.

"Alright you kids better show yourselves!" Nuera demanded. "You aren't going to fool us this time! Now you all better come out, now!"

Out from the bushes came out Cody, driver on his waist and glaring down at the two squad members, "I suggest you let my friend go…. We can solve this peacefully." He demanded.

"You do realize this brat needs to be brought back to where he belongs," Leo frowned.

"If he said he doesn't want to go, he won't go," Cody argued. "If anything, he is to stay here with his friends and look after us!" Axel looks at Cody with slight surprise. "Like he said, he looks after the pack. And I also remember in biology, those who are close to the Alpha of the group protect him!" He smirked, gripping the lever and twisting it.

 _ **OMEGA!**_

"Amazon!" Cody shouted out, charging ahead, being enveloped in the green and red glow of energy.

 _ **EVOLU-EV-EVOLUTION!**_

In moments the energy died down, revealing Cody's Omega form as he swung his arm fins, causing the two Amazons to back off, but not away from Axel. Cody growled, aiming for Leo as he continued to swipe, only for Leo to dodged to deflect the blows without transforming.

"You think I will fail on this?" Leo frowned. "Well think again!" He punched Cody in the chest, sending him stumbling. Cody noticed Nuera rushing towards him until she saw Tsukune and Moka blocking her path.

"You aren't hurting our friend," Tsukune said.

"And we won't let you near him anymore…" Moka said, turning to the teen and nodding, promoting him to grip her Rosary, but earning a laugh from Nuera.

"Are you two for real? What's ripping that thing off going to do?" She questioned.

Tsukune gulped before he quickly removed it as the sky went red. Leo stopped along with Skyla as they see Moka's appearance change before revealing Inner Moka.

And oddly enough, both Nuera and Leo's legs were shaking in utter terror, unsure how to react from this change, and presence that loomed over the young girl.

"I may not obey the Alpha but his ideals ring true," Inner Moka crossed her arms.

"D-Don't.." Nuera growled changing into her Amazon form, " _ **Don't you screw with me!"**_ She screamed, charging ahead.

Inner Moka yawned like it didn't make her afraid before she pulls her leg back. "Know your place!" And just like that, she delivered a roundhouse kick sending Nuera crashing into a rockwall.

"J-Just… what…. Is she?" Leo got out, distracted by the teen.

"You people are disgusting! Even what you do is nothing but intimidation!" She scolded. "You are nothing!"

"Excuse me?" Leo growled.

"You aren't no extermination squad, you are only criminals!"

Leo growled, roaring like the lion he is as he formed into his Amazon form, rushing ahead and towards Inner Moka before Cody jumped towards him, slashing his arm and landing next to Inner Moka. The young teen panted before turning to her, " _ **Shall we?"**_

"You are at your limit," She huffed.

" _ **I'll be fine for a bit more…. I need to get use to this…."**_

"Don't let it get to you," she scolded before looking at Leo as she taps her feet on the ground for a moment, getting prepared to kick the Amazons.

" _ **Heh, yes miss."**_ Cody chuckled, turning back to the Amazon before he wondered how to react, but he soon looked back down at his belt before gripping the lever again, and twisting it.

 _ **VIOLENT STRIKE!**_

The fins on his calf soon extended as steam and green energy started to pour out of his body. He looked back up before to Inner Moka and nodding as the two jumped up high into the air, forcing Leo to look up and away from Axel.

When he avoided the attack, their kick hits the ground as a crater formed from it. Kurumu and Yukari quickly made themselves known and got Axel out of the chains.

"Thanks, those chains were a bother." Axel thanked.

" _ **Hold it, you children!"**_ Skyla shouted out, flying down towards them, angered about the trick they've played.

Yukari used her magic as the chains flew to Skyla before it wraps around her, causing her to fall onto the ground.

" _ **H-Hey! Get me out of this!"**_ She demanded.

Leo looks at his comrades then at Cody and Moka. " _ **You really are a problem! Why can't you see those like you are causing a problem to humanity!?"**_ He shouted.

"Unlike us, at least there are those who wish to co-exist," Inner Moka frowned.

" _ **Co-Exist? With freaks like you and those man-eating beasts?"**_ Leo spat out. " _ **Fat chance!"**_ He rushed towards them as they got ready until…

A flying blur of green black and white flew past the two as Leo was sent rolling across the ground. Everyone froze except Cody as they see a dragonfly humanoid.

Leo groaned before seeing the opponent. " _ **You!?"**_

" _ **Ryuusuke!?"**_ Cody gasped.

" _ **Not just me."**_ The ground shook before a humanoid Mole poked his head out before crawling out as it stood by Ryuusuke. Two others crawled out as well as they aimed their guns at Leo and his squad.

" _ **Shidou, Nozomi!"**_

" _ **C-Commander Shidou…"**_ Leo gulped.

"We heard your conversation….. Killing people to 'cover up' is not how we do it…. You're set for Extermination…." Shidou frowned, shooting at Leo.

Skyla squirmed from the chains until Mamoru stood her. " _ **Uh uh, no way you are leaving too."**_ He said.

Nuera slowly rejoins but sees Nozomi pointed her dual bladed knife at her. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't execute Kuma, Nuera?" She growled.

Leo quickly went into his human form, " _ **S-Shidou, you must understand the situation-"**_

"The only situation is that you broke every rule of what we were assigned to do. You put shame into what a squad does. Nozama Corporation has every piece of evidence and gave us permission us to terminate you or turn you in so they can put you down. Your choice."

Leo growled, turning towards Cody and Moka, roaring loudly as he charged towards the two, only to be confronted by Axel, glaring at the Lion Amazon, forcing him to stop.

"Don't you even think about it." He growled before he smashed his fist to Leo's neck, causing him to cough as he held his neck in need for air. He stumbled until Axel punched him again, knocking him out.

Shidou motioned the three to move as they began to round up the members of the squad as they see them place electrified cuffs and collars to them.

"Mamoru, Ryuusuke, take them to the van." Shidou ordered.

" _ **Yes sir,"**_ they nodded before picking them up as they carry them to the white vehicle that was close to the tunnel where they see Fuku, Misaki, and Jun.

Shidou and Nozomi look at the students, "We are sorry and that squad will be brought back and be put down."

"Just make sure you and the rest don't ever come back…" Axel frowned, walking away from them.

"Matte." Axel stopped before looking back. "While we were ordered to take you back, we will hold on that since our main objective was to bring that squad back. They don't know you are here."

"Good… leave me alone then." He scoffed.

Shidou looks at Cody, "As for you… don't screw up."

Cody gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes sir…."

"If you need any help with any Amazons involved, just contact us," Nozomi handed Cody a new tablet.

The young blonde smiled as he grabs the tablet, "Thanks Nozomi-san." He thanked, smiling at the tomboy. "You know, I was relieved a bit when you showed up. It was nice seeing you again" A tinge of red rose on Nozomi's cheeks before she looks away.

"Just… try to talk to us when you can, alright? W-We need info is all…" Nozomi stated.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Misaki called out from the van. "You should tell that in bed if you plan on talking more!"

The two became red but Nozomi was more red before she rushed back to the van as the students heard a loud crack.

"GGEYOWW!"

The students sweatdropped for a moment, as they soon see the van drive off into the tunnel. Though once gone, the three girls sighed with relief, slumping down.

"I never felt so tense in my life…" Moka said softly, now back to her normal self.

"That's my squad for ya. But they do mean well." Cody smiled softly at them, "But now you see why I do trust them at least? They do care for safety, just making sure no more Amazons hurt anyone else."

"We can see why," Tsukune said.

"Darling, wait up!" Kurumu cried out, flying after Axel.

"Well, some things never change…" Yukari sighed. "Though, this does make me wonder….. Are all the Amazons who come here… walk through that tunnel, or were they here before hand?"

"Well the bat went through the forest…" Cody crossed his arms. "As for the spiders I honestly don't know since we don't know how they got here."

"We can figure that out later. We best head back to our dorms now…." Tsukune reminded.

"Right…" Cody yawned. "At least I can talk to my teammates again. I really missed them."

"Even that Nozomi chick?" Yukari teased.

"Hey, she's just a good friend." Cody huffed at the young girl.

"Sure she is," she rolled her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned the witch.

"You two act like oblivious lovebirds."

"Its not like that!" He denied with a small blush.

"Your reaction from what that guy says it does."

"Why you…" he growled until a few pots hit his head.

"Is it me, or do they act like siblings?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"Maybe?" She tilted her head.

What they didn't know was that Yukari's words and the sight of the Nozomi girl from earlier set fire from someone who was spying on the group.

' _Hmm… maybe I should step forward next time, for my next shot?'_

* * *

A/N; Heya minna! Welp! New chap done, old team reuniting for a moment, and the first defeat of the now Ex No.1 Extermination, Hunting Squad. And yes, they will return some points later on. Can't have them gone just yet. ;)

Alright, first up the dream. Just something small for now that'll increase later on. Still trying to ease into this story as it some what complicated for my style. I just need more time to ease into this idea right now before i can make a coherent plot and such. anyways, that dream was just a small glance that Cody is still unsure how to accept himself as this. While he may say it, he doesn't accept it yet.

As for the Nozomi/Cody thing? Just something I thought of would be interesting to try, a human girl possibly falling for an Amazon. While Mizore is still the ship, she'll be somewhat of a rival to her and fight once and awhile upon talking or in person. But of course, it'll die off later on. ^^

Next up, Axel and his secret. Can't say much, but there is obvious reasons why he doesn't want to go back, or get caught. As well as the company trying to get him back.

Finally, just a renotice for the ideas later in this story. While I did say I'll be adding the manga, that has now turned into a 'Maybe' reason why is not only because of the impact it has and such, but also how I need to translate it into the story. Cause think about it... as Manga chaps, it'll be pretty hard to add it in for the reason of not knowing when one arc ends and another starts. I'll think things through, but the Fairy Tale arcs and such may or may not happen. We'll just have to see.

Until then, later minna!


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions of Clubs

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Rosario + Vampire: Blood Of Another

* * *

Chapter 5: Decisions of Clubs

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _As the night rains down, the clouds hover over Youkai Academy. Everything was peaceful as those who needed sleep, slept, while others stayed up due to their heritage. Within Cody's room the young teen stared into his ceiling, unable to sleep as he continued to look at the belt he hung above him, pondering more about this situation…. Why was he an Amazon and how did it happen? More and more questions began to race through his head. Even worse, Axel wouldn't tell him a thing, only telling him to butt out of this._

" _Ugh… annoying 'Alpha'... Leader a pack he may try to tell, but he's nothing but a jerk…" Cody huffed. While Axel is trying to help and look after everyone, especially himself since he needed to learn about controlling his Amazon side. But if he was the son of the man who was a scientist/biologist to the Amazons then there should be answers for him and Mamoru! Even Ryuusuke!_

 _There had to be something… Sure Axel was a bit of a jerk when he tried to ask but who would blame him? He heard how he was the son of that scientist, forcefully made himself become an Amazon, and stayed here for god knows how long to protect the monsters here while killing Amazons for revenge, Amazons who have murdered innocent lives.._

" _Ugh…. I'm not gonna get any sleep like this…" Cody sighed as he stood up and put on his casual clothes, "Wonder if a walk will clear my mind?" He questioned himself as he then made his way to his door. Before he could open the door, he noticed something slide under the door. He blinked before he knelt down and picked up what seems to be an envelope? "Who would sent this to me this late at night?"_

 _Ripping the side of it open, he reached for the paper and pulled it out, revealing what seems to be a letter. "A letter?" He opened it up to see the writing and a small snowflake stamped on the corner. Though what it said made his spine shiver, "You look cute when you sleep?" He got out, as he then began to look around, only to rush to his windows and open them up, scanning the area for anyone outside._

 _He suddenly remembered the writing from the previous letter he got. They both had identical writing which meant it came from the right writer. He paled, "Oh god… I got a stalker…" He gulped before shutting his windows and locking them._

 _He looked around before noticing another note with that same snowflake near his desk. He rushed over to it as he opened it up, "Made you something refreshing?" He read before opening his fridge, and inside was what looked to be a drink that had the label, 'Your favorite.'_

" _I hope this isn't disgusting…" He gulped before picking up the glass as he sniffed it before his eyes widen, "Strawberry… Banana? How did…. This stalker know my favorite drink?" He slowly took a sip and surprisingly it was delicious since there was a hint of protein due to his Amazon side._

 _As an Amazon, from what he was told by Axel, they can only consume anything that has protein and nothing else. He stopped himself from drinking it as he set the cup down. "H-How does this stalker even know what I drink!?" He exclaimed in panic._

 _He needed to tell Axel about this! This was getting very creepy!_

* * *

 _ **(Insert Opening - Stop Rewind - NateWantsToBattle)**_

* * *

 _ **[Day and night my mind is running. Reaching out 'cause I want something more.]**_

The sun rises as Cody stands there, holding his Amazon Driver in hand as he looks out in the distance as a soft breeze passed through, carrying a leaf as it flies by.

 _ **[That I've never had before. I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming]**_

The leaf blows through the air before it soon landed, with Axel standing in front of it as she looks at it before looking towards the horizon.

 _ **[Beyond a want and now I need it. Push me by surprise. So I can take the dive]**_

With another breeze, followed by several more leaves, the two Amazons are now standing face to face. They soon begin to walk past each other before one last leaf floats between them. They soon stop as they swing their bladed fins, clashing against one another before the screen shatters, revealing the title card as the instruments keep playing.

 _ **[Day and night my mind is racing. Dents and foot prints I've been pacing]**_

Rain soon falls within the halls of Youkai Academy. Cody sitting there with his Driver as the rain pours on him. Unknown images pour into his head before he snaps out of it as Mizore can be seen next by as she glances at him as she sees him holding the Driver.

 _ **[What am I supposed to find? My god I'm the bait and the predator's my mind]**_

It then shifts to the top of the building, where Axel stands there, eating some raw eggs. He then flinches as he turns to see Kumuru there, snuggling him as her tail wiggles happily. He rolls his eyes as he tries to move, only for her grip to tighten

 _ **[It eats at me all the time. Can we stop and rewind. I'm not so sure]**_

It shits once more, to reveal the rest of Earth, being attacked by Fairy Tale, along with hundreds of Amazons as they plunder the streets, killing humans and human supporters. The two Amazons watch as they turn to see Outer Moka, Mizore, Kumuru and the others before they turn back and yelling out 'Amazon'.

 _ **[When'd I become my own enemy. I don't understand what you see in me]**_

Omega and Alpha soon appears in a flash of light, slashing, clawing and destroying any Amazon and Fairy Tale enemy in their way as they continue to save, only to be stopped by Sigma before a flash of light blinds the screen.

 _ **['Cause I'm just another story (That's not worth a reading)]**_

Cody soon begins to fight off against Sigma as he reaches out to Mizore, who in return tries to do the same, before a shadow appears. Revealing another enemy as they stands there before another flash of light fills the screen.

 _ **[Now you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take a fall]**_

Alpha and Kumuru duke it out against Fairy Tale as Aqua stand in their way. The young vampire glaring at him before they duke it out as Inner and Outer Moka hangs above the battlefield along with her rosary showing before shattering away.

 _ **[There's more that came before me. Am I worth believing? I'm not so sure]**_

Omega continues his slashing against his enemies before being overwhelmed, only to gain a faint glow as he uses this power to destroy the enemies on him. He roars before turning to the screen, slashing at it once more before it soon breaks away to reveal the title card one last time.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but are you pulling my leg?" Axel blinked, munching on a boiled egg. "You are telling me… that you have a stalker?"

"I am not kidding, see!" He shows him the letters. "How can someone know what I like to drink and add the fact whoever that person is, knows about me being an Amazon that they added protein stuff into my favorite drink! Even saying about how I am as I sleep!"

"Yeesh, that sounds like a hardcore stalker…"

"At least it's nothing like a Yandere." Tsukune noted, "So be thankful for that. I had a cousin had a stalker who literally almost killed him because of how he was ignoring her for his work."

Cody shuddered upon the thought of a Yandere. "Thanks for the image…" He gulped.

Axel sighed. "Just make sure you ignore those letters, make sure you locked all windows and doors, and _might_ wanna double check your closet."

"I have…" Cody groaned, "i've had the school and teachers change it 12 times… She still somehow enters and places that drink in my fridge…"

"What some advice?" Axel offered.

"Please tell me!"

"I have had a few in the past so what I would do it block the lock."

"Block the lock?" Cody blinked. "How?"

"Simple, I simply stuff a pebble or sometimes jam the lock so the key won't fit through." He shrugged.

"Wait, you used to have stalkers? What happened to them?"

Axel merely shrugged, "Beats me."

"Or maybe one bigger fish scared off the little fish…" Yukari noted.

"That kinda… doesn't help me…" Cody pouted.

"Any idea on what kind of person exactly breaks into your room?"

"I don't know but all I know is the snowflake that feels way too real."

"A snowflake…" Axel pondered, knowing he was aware of every known monster out there. "Hmm… we'll figure this out later. Best get to class then, you guys." He said before walking off.

"Wait for me, darling!" Kurumu cried out happily, chasing after him.

"Hmph, that girl is only trying to get into his pants," Yukari crossed her arms.

"Sounds like you dislike that," Cody chuckled, only to receive a golden pan onto his head as the witch huffed with a soft blush on her face.

"Creep." She said before walking off.

"Why… me…?" He groaned.

* * *

Cody was in class with Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu listening to the class lecture from their teacher, Nekonome. When the class was nearing its end, the teacher mentioned the one thing that Cody never thought to hear.

School Clubs.

"Ugh…. forgot, Japan does this…" Cody groaned, "This is gonna waste our time…" He sighed.

"Now, because our school mimics a human high school, it is mandatory for each student to join a club. This is so that, when we enter the human world, we can integrate ourselves into human society better," The teacher said.

One student however raised his hand, having a joking smile. "But sensei, that means you'd get an F with your disguise."

Miss Nekonome noticed her tail which was waving lazily. Her cat ears were also present on top of her head. She blinked for a moment before it finally dawned on her. And before Cody knew it, she leaped at the hapless student as she slashed at the student's face.

' _Note to self, don't tick her off….'_ He said in his thoughts with a gulp.

"Now," Miss Nekonome smiled, looking innocent like it never happened, "Remember that this is mandatory. There are a lot of clubs out there so make sure you find one for you. Oh and make sure to visit the Newspaper Club too! I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

That being said, the rest of the classes due to the 'Club Fair'. All of the school's clubs set up booths around the courtyard to advertise their clubs and draw in new members to recruit. Cody, Moka, and Tsukune were seeing all the booths as the boys felt uneasy.

"So.. uh… have you guys decided to join a club yet?" Cody asked.

"No…" Tsukune admitted.

"Some… look nice…" Moka tried to be positive, but some were just very overblown and exaggerated as some were doing it to goof off, or just a ploy for other 'deeds'.

"You guys too huh?" They turn around to see Axel who kept his hands in his pockets, though Kurumu quickly wrapped her arms around his tightly.

"Yeah… this sucks… have you joined?"

"No. I haven't joined a club even though I am a second year student"

"Why is that?" Yukari asked.

"Work…." He reminded as they all nodded, understanding that he might have gone out of the school to do it, or just did his best to avoid any punishments. "Plus, I am not one to be in clubs. Some tried to ask me to join, _still do."_

"Heh, knowing you Axel? It makes sense due to yourself being an 'Alpha'." Cody chuckled.

"Yeah… but…" he sighed, "This time they won't accept it… It's either join a club, or me being sent home…"

"Don't you have a place?" Axel was utterly silent from the question, causing Tsukune to nudge Cody.

"Uh… um…. W-well… why don't we search one together? Beats all of us separated, and who knows? We could find something we may enjoy?"

"Might as well," Axel sighed. "Come on, let's search for a club." He gestured the first years to follow. They passed by a few booths but let's just say it unsettled Tsukune and Moka from a few of them. The other clubs made Cody uncomfortable about it. Some tried to ask Axel but he simply ignored them since he had _no interest_ in joining whatsoever. That being said, the five sat on a bench, three of the five sulking over.

"Almost all of these clubs are weird!" Cody groaned. "I swear, there isn't one single club that we can fit in!"

"No kidding," Tsukune agreed.

"None of these clubs are right for me…" said Moka.

"Are you five looking for a club?" A voice asked. They look at the source, Cody and Tsukune blushed upon seeing a beautiful girl with aqua marine hair. She was wearing a bikini and a sarong, causing their blush to rise while Axel merely stared calmly.

"W-Well…" Cody stuttered.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and president of the Swimming Club," She introduced herself before looking at the first years and Axel. "You two must be Cody Aldrich and Tsukune Aono right?"

"Uh… y-yeah… that's us…" Cody nods softly.

"I have heard a lot of rumors about you two," She smiled before eyeing Axel who simply stared blankly. "Oh~ The Alpha."

"It's Axel." He replied.

"Hehe, Alpha, please… you know as well as the rest of the school, that you are the Alpha… And should be addressed so…" Tamao smiled softly, "So… how about it? Want to join the Swimming Club?"

"Um…" Cody and Tsukune spoke, looking at each other but Moka grabbed the two.

"Come on you guys, let's go look around some more," She said as she drags them away as Axel and Kurumu followed. As they walk, Tsukune begin to notice Moka feeling a little uneasy when Tamao mentioned swimming.

"Moka? Don't you like swimming?" he asked.

"No… I can't swim."

"Huh? You don't know how?" Cody gasped in surprise.

"N-No… it's not that…." She said, as she rubbed her arm. "L-Let's just keep looking." She had to hide her real reason why she couldn't swim.

* * *

Their continuous search for any other good clubs didn't go so well as the five students once again sat on a bench. "What should we do… there is absolutely no luck in a _good_ club to join in." Yukari said.

"Well… there is the Swimming Club…" Tsukune reminded.

"I'm fine with that"! Kurumu smiled, hugging Axel's arm tightly, "I can show off to my destined one!"

"N-Not that club…" Moka shook her head.

Tsukune turned her head to Moka with a questioning look on his face. "Why Moka?"

"It's just that…"

"Come on, Moka… There's nothing really good! Swimming Club is as best chance as we got…" Cody pleaded. "How about this, you can keep a distance and you can watch from there. How's that?"

"I… okay…" Moka nodded.

After coming to an agreement, Cody, Tsukune, Axel, Kurumu, and Yukari were preparing themselves to try out the Swimming club. Tsukune chose to wait by a chair, close by the pool in wait for Moka. Cody wore olive green swim trunks with red lines as it did show off his own body, as it showed he was still developing his muscles but they are easily noticeable, while Yukari wore a blue school swimsuit. The swimsuit Kurumu wore made the boys stare at her, drooling upon the sight much to her amusement as a succubus.

"Any idea where Axel is?" Cody asked.

"Right behind you." They turned around to see Axel as Kurumu nearly drooled. While Axel was wearing dark red with green lines swim trunks that reached below the knees. However his body was well-built, similar to his Alpha Amazon form as his muscles had scars in the same places his Amazon form has while the 'X' scar was still seen across his cheek as the large scar was seen going diagonally across his chest, same way his Amazon form was. He had his arms crossed with a blank stare.

"Hummuna…" Kurumu got out as her wings and tail popped up with excitement as they flap and flicker around happily.

"Looks like somebody just got charmed." Yukari grinned at the bluenette.

"Even in your human form you still have that scar on the torso…" Cody gasped.

"Because when you are an Amazon, fighting in that form, a scar like this stays in human form."

"R-Right…." The blonde nodded, before turning to Tsukune, "How's Moka?"

"Oh, she said she needed to get a drink from the vending machine." He answered.

"I hope she will be alright…" Cody sighed. He still wondered why Moka was uncomfortable about being part of the swimming club.

"Well, that can wait. For now, let's just enjoy the show!" Tamao said as she came into view, wearing a very clingy swimsuit to her person, making the boys drop at the sight, unlike with Kurumu. Well, most boys as Axel still was not interested. Looking at Cody and Tsukune, he bopped their heads to make them aware.

"Ow!/Ite!" Cody and Tsukune said in unison.

"Close your mouths before you let the flies in, literally."

"Sorry…" They apologized. Axel rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Just make sure you pay attention than let your hormones build up…" He reminded. "It is best you think with your head, not your pants. Got it memorized?"

They both nod as they begin with the club. Kurumu and Axel of course was still doing it, even though he realized that Kurumu is playing. Yukari on the other hand did need help as Tsukune offered as he teached. Cody though was swimming softly along side Tamao as they went to the deep end of the pool and did a few deep dives and formations as he seemed to keep up well with her.

"You're doing well, Mr Aldrich. Did you take classes before?" Tamao asked with a smile, causing the blonde to blush.

"Um… y-yeah… But… stopped after half a year…." he nods softly.

"Oh? Then what made you stop?" She asked.

"Well… I kept getting weird headaches every time I got into the pool… It then got to the point where I'd pass out… so I had to stop…" He admitted.

"Oh you poor thing," She cooed.

"Though… may I ask something?" He requested, "Does… this water feel off? It's… not just salt, but it felt like there's… minerals?" He said, lifting up a bit of the water into his hand.

"Oh don't worry, Cody," She waved off. "It's just to make sure the water helps the skin."

"Hmm… if you say so…" He said softly, "It just feels… wrong…." He said, looking concerned, before he felt her arms snake around him, causing the teen to blush. "T-Tamao?"

"Your energy is interesting," She said softly.

"Heh, thanks.. I-" He flinched for a moment, "Wait… my… energy?" He questioned.

With Axel, he was keeping to himself as he was resting his arms by the edge of the pool. Kurumu swims across from him, though doing several things to get his attention which some parts did as he pretend not to notice.

The young succubus giggles softly, "My Destined one is truly great! Right, Yukari?"

"More like he doesn't seem to catch your attention," Yukari replied.

"Oh, I know him. He just pretends not to notice." She smirked.

"How can you when you only known him that much when it is almost a week?" She raised an eyebrow. "Besides, he looks like he doesn't want to be here at all..".

"Hm, true…. Maybe he's just wanting to stick by us?" Kurumu questioned.

"Speaking of sticking by… Where is Moka at? She's gonna miss everything out if she doesn't hurry up." Tsukune asked.

"You're an idiot…" Axel sighed. "You want to know why Moka isn't here? It's because she's a vampire. They can't go into water."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Because I have met a few before," he replied. "Let's say that they were my first encounter during my first year as an Amazon in the past."

"Then… oh…" Tsukune frowned, as he realized he practically forced her into this, "I…. I should apologize to her…" He said as he was about to head towards the edge, but one of the members stopped him.

"Hm? Going so soon?" She cooed.

Axel stared as his instincts were flaring with alarm and protectiveness. He clenched his hands as the water slowly boiled while Tsukune blinked.

"I just have to see how Moka is doing." Tsukune replied to the club member.

"Now, now… no need to leave just yet… The feast is about to begin." She said, as the girl grinned, before her face shifted and sharpened before opening her mouth, showing rows of teeth.

"Crap, I should've figured these Mermaids were more of those types!" Axel gritted, but as soon as he got up, someone shoved him into the water, and in the depths he noticed a few of the males who have joined, already being drained And one mermaid noticed him as she swam towards the teen.

He growled as the temperature rose. While it was dangerous to go into his true Amazon form, that didn't mean he could focus on his arms. Once they reformed, the bladed fins have him the necessity to swim with agility.

The few mermaids who have finished their feasting then swam towards Axel, as he used his fins to get to the edge, but once there, he quickly felt something biting into him. He looked down to notice one Mermaid that sneaked up near him, showing she had camouflage as she then started to drain him.

Snarling, he punched the mermaid away in anger before slamming her head against the wall of the pool. Once knocked out, he grabbed onto the edge again to escape. He then pulled himself out of the water before turning to the others as Tsukune, Yukari and Kurumu rush over, though the bluenette being the most worried.

"Oh, darling! Are you alright?" She asked, helping him up and away from the water as the teen was recovering from the short drain.

"Teah," he popped a few bones before noticing Cody wasn't with them. "Where is Cody?"

"A-Axel…?" Tsukune gulped, pointing to the center of the water.

Floating there was the young blonde, his eyes slightly hazed over as several Mermaids were attached and draining him. One pulls apart with a gasp and grin.

"Amazing.. He not only tastes human, but this one had such a kick! No matter how much we drain, there's always more!" Tamao cried out before going in for another drain.

The two girls were shocked upon this, as Tsukune paled from it. Their friend was being treated as a food source and if any of them tried to get in, they too could share the same fate.

"W-What are we going to do? We can't just leave him!" Tsukune cried out.

"Not to mention, we had to leave our items in our rooms…" Yukari frowned softly, "If any of us try to head back… he could…" She didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Not on my watch. No one and i mean _no one_ treats my friend as food," Axel snarled. "Yukari, Kurumu my belt is my locker. Get it before i make the choice of causing a bloodbath to them."

"On it darling!" Kurumu saluted as the two rushed off.

"What are we gonna do? I-I can't get in.. Um… who knows if there are any waiting below us?" The teen lied.

"I will take care of it. "

"No… let me…" From afar stood Moka, a determined look, spite her hand slightly shaking from being near that type of water. "Let me help out, while you two are very brave, us Vampires have high stamina, and should they try to drain us, it'll take them too long to even try it anything."

"B-But Moka-"

"We don't have time to argue! If we don't do something, he could die! And I don't want to lose my friend!" Moka snapped at them.

Tsukune bit his lip upon her statement. But he couldn't let Moka get hurt since the water will weaken her and possibly kill her. He didn't want that to happen to his friend. But… maybe… Inner Moka can. He swallowed with a shudder before he grabbed hold of Moma's rosario. "I… trust you Moka." He said.

"Tsukune?" she looked at him, before with one swift movement, he yanked her Rosario off, breaking the seal once more as the red glow and easily converted night began as Inner Moka was released once more. She slowly opened her eyes as she frowned at the sight near by as she walked into the water. Static began to pour off of her body, but she shrugged it off like it was nothing as she made her way to the masses of the Mermaids.

"You do know, she'll probably smack you for waking her like that." Axel noted to the teen.

"Y-Yeah and I am regretting it so much right now…" Tsukune shuddered.

Axel rolled his eyes before his arms reformed into the arms of his Amazon form. "While she distracts them, I'll get Cody." He dove into the water as Inner Moka glared at the mermaids.

"As much as I dislike being woken up, I'm more offended that you lousy fish aren't swimming away…" Inner Moka crossed her arms. The mermaids hissed as it just made her more angry, she then lifted her leg up and slammed it down, not only removing the water, but also sending the Mermaids high into the air, "Learn your place, and never challenge me." she declared, jumping after them as she struck them all one by one, tossing them out into the swamp near by the pool and knocking them out as the water then returned back into the pool.

Axel swam towards Cody before grabbing the young blonde and began to swim out of the water. Once out, the pack leader began to check his vitals, and while he was breathing, everything else almost looked tapped out.

"Is he alright?" Tsukune asked.

"He is okay but he is going to need a lot of meat to refill the protein."

"Move aside." Inner Moka, said, pushing him back before gently moving the teen up.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

"Reviving him with an easier way. He won't need protein and what was lost will be restored easier. Especially he might not have the strength to eat or even digest anything." She said before she moved his head to the side, "This is also my way to repay him for saving the outer me."

"Hey hey," he stopped her. "Don't even think about doing that."

"And why is that?"

"You wish to become an Amazon?"

"I'm a vampire. We don't get infected. Trust me, we've been tested many times." Inner Moka smirked, "Why else do you think we're known as S-Class Monsters?"

"It doesn't matter. No matter how strong you are, the Amazon cells will alter the cells of any living thing."

"Then how else do you plan to restore him? Do you honestly think he can digest anything with this much life force taken?" She pointed out.

"I have one thing and it's back in my dorm." He replied. "Just get changed and meet me there."

* * *

Back within the dorm rooms, the others were impatiently waiting for Axel. Worried the longer they wait the worst off he'll be. Even Inner Moka decided to stay out to see things through, just in case it backfires.

Upon entering the dorm, they were greeted with a room filled with folders that were seen on a desk. A bed that had clothes scattered on it. At the corner looked like there was numerous tech meant for research and the sight of vials.

"You seem, uh… busy?" Tsukune shrugged.

"I don't sleep on the bed, I simply sleep on the floor," Axel responded bluntly as he walked over the the research supplies, looking for the item he needed.

"When was the last time you cleaned up this room?"

"This morning." He said.

"And it's this messy?" Tsukune gawked.

"Typical boys.." Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Tsukune exclaimed. "At least I don't act like a brat."

Yukari glared, as she raised her wand, making two large pans drop on his head, before she huffs and looks away with disappointment. Kurumu felt excited to be in her Destined One's room. To be in the room made her have such perverted thoughts of many things.

"Found it," he said, presenting an injector that is filled with some type of fluid.

"W-Why do you have a syringe!?"

"This stuff has pure protein. I often do this in case I find no other source of protein" he explained. "This will help him."

"Will… it really help him? Why protein?" Tsukune questioned.

"Because us Amazons _only_ consume protein. No vegetables, mo desserts. Only _meat."_ He informed.

"But… I saw you eating something more, same with Cody." Yukari noted.

"True, but if we don't get protein in our system, we will go berserk and act like those Amazons we've faced before." Axel explained. He walked over to Cody and used the syringe, poking Cody's neck and began to inject the protein into him.

At first he didn't even react towards the injection, making the others (except Moka and Axel) flinch with worry. After that it took a bit but the color in his eyes and body slowly began to return before moments passed as he then gasped for air, as if he was starving for it as he then began to pant.

"W-What happened? Where am I? And… why am I not hungry for once?" he asked them all, already showing better signs than before.

"Firstly you passed out when the mermaids tried to drain your life energy. Second, you are in my dorm. And third, I injected protein." Axel answered.

"Oh…. hope I didn't worry you guys?" He sighed softly.

"You nearly got us scared," Tsukune said.

"Sorry…." He lowered his head.

"Just make sure you get stronger, kid. This shouldn't become a habit." Inner Moka said, as she placed the rosary back on before outer moka returned, caught by Tsukune. "Geez dude, trying to do the bit of waking of a princess?" Cody teased, pointing to how he's holding her.

Tsukune blushed while Axel rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I suggest you get rested here since you have to allow the protein to settle in your body. If you try and move around you will only drain your energy. Is that understood?."

"Y-Yes sir…" Cody nods softly. "But what about the clubs? Which one can we join without getting killed?"

Axel sighed, "There is one. That Newspaper club."

"Is that… really all that's left?" Moka asked, slowly standing up.

"Unless you want to join a club with weirdos, freaks, or ones who wanna eat you? Yeah, that's all that's left for us."

The group sighed heavily, thinking it through their heads before nodding softly. "Guess… it is better than that…." Tsukune said.

"Sides, it could be fun…" Yukari shrugged.

"Then, I'll ask if we can join," Moka volunteered.

"Alright, I guess I'll come along," Tsukune said before they were the first to leave.

Axel looks at the two other girls. "Same goes for you two. It is almost curfew." He said.

"Alright…." Yukari nods.

"Aw… can't I stay?" She pouted, only Yukari to summon a few pans that landed on her head.

"Save your perverted thoughts later!" The witch said, dragging her off.

The two teens sighed softly now that they're left alone before Cody begins to look around, "Geez… and people say I'm messy…" He commented.

"It was cleaned this morning," Axel shrugged before he began to clean up again as everything he picks up was literally placed back where they belong and within minutes, everything was in order and cleaned, not a speck to be out of line. "There we go."

"At least I won't have to worry about that stalker…" Cody sighed.

"Be lucky," Axel said as he placed a chair against the doorknob. "And I rather not let any stranger in my dorm either." He blocked the window with a plank.

"I appreciate it."

"Gotta look after the pack, it's what I do." The red Amazon shrugged.

"Speaking of that…." He turned to the teen, "Why… did you become this 'Alpha' here? I mean… did you need to so you didn't die or harm anyone? Or… was it just because of you wanting some area to call your own?"

Axel looks at Cody was his blank look, "I became the Alpha to make sure no one else died by an Amazon. I have seen what they can do. They eat til there's nothing left. I have seen it with my own eyes for god knows how long. So, I look after these students. The second years know why I do this. Most students talk to me for help and advice. If I didn't then that only makes me more monster than human."

"Oh…. I…. didn't think of that…" Cody noted, "But…. what about the third years and or the ones who could easily beat you? What do you do about them?"

"Some tried but I dealt with them. A few threatened me but i pushed back. Eat or be eaten."

Cody nodded softly, understanding the situation of that ideal. "At least… they understand about it…"

"Yeah. So keep reminding yourself this: are you a monster? Or human?" He said as he lays on the floor and falls asleep.

Cody blinked, only hear his loud snoring that made him cringe with annoyance, "How can he pass out so easily?" He muttered. "Or sleep on the floor without a blanket and pillow?" The snoring was slowly going quite as Cody began to ingest the question he told him. "Monster…. Or human?" He repeated. "Wonder… which one I truly am? And which one… is just a lie..?"

* * *

 _As the night continued, the figure approached Cody's dorm and began to pick the lock and thankfully it worked again. A ghost of a smile formed as the person opened the door. However… he wasn't in his dorm?_

" _What the? Where is he?" The figure asked, looking around every inch of his room as the figure frowned softly, as within moments, cold air began to surge around his room, "Did… he leave?"_

 _He was nowhere in the room and the possibility of him leaving was slowly growing, making her worried and upset. Maybe they moved him to a different dorm? But the person could see that his belongings were still here._

" _Then… he must be sleeping in another room? But… whose?" she questioned. She remembered the friends he hangs out with. The girls were out of the question so either this 'Tsukune' or 'The Alpha'. One was too dangerous to even try out, and the other? Even she couldn't see him sleeping there._

" _Guess… I'll just have to do this…" she said, placing in another drink and what looked to be a wrapped sandwich before she did her usual deeds to his room. "I hope he'll notice this next time?" She said, before placing on another letter on his bed before leaving the room._

 _Though as soon as she made it outside, she noticed a few people walking to the dorm. Her face frowned as she realized this to be the mermaids who attacked yesterday as they walk closer before stopping._

" _Hey, get out of our way… We have three targets to find." Tamao growled, her claws extending_

" _No…. You're staying away from him…." She frowned at the group of girls._

 _They hissed and roared at the girl before charging over, only for her to smirk as a few drops of snow fall down. She then walks ahead as the mermaids stood there frozen as she placed her hands on the frozen fish, "Guess I'll just have to get rid of you then…."_

" _Killing isn't the answer." She turned around to see Axel with a disappointing frown. "I figured you would try and stalk my fellow Amazon." He looks at the frozen mermaids. "And what you are doing breaks the code."_

" _Yet, letting them live to harm him again? After he almost died? Seems you can't even keep your code from being broken " She frowned, "It's best to be done with those who harm him…"_

" _I saved him." He said as he approach her, the girl tensed up upon the close distance. No wonder they call him Alpha. "And I leave behind punishment, not_ murder _." He said coldly, more than her own ability. "What you do is murder and that is what I dislike. What if I kept my friend away from someone who keeps stalking him?"_

" _You… wouldn't." The thought of not seeing him frightened her._

" _If it means to protect my pack, yes i will." He frowned. "_ Now _, unfreeze them."_

 _She glared before she spat out, walking away, "Just let the sun thaw them out in a few hours…" She said._

" _Keep your stalking to yourself then." He turned around and kicked the block of ice, the block freeing the mermaids who were now unconscious._

' _As if I'll give that up… He is the one who could warm my cold heart…" She said before heading to her room._

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Yeah, I know its a bit short. This was kinda made when I was having some difficulties writing. Next chap I'll try to do better. ^^; But yeah, we're getting closer to Gin and Mizore's debut! I'm excited for it.

Though, I just wanna say I'd like everyone to please go read the Author's Notes on my My Hoer Academia story on Chapter 11. Everything on what has happened and what will happen will be on there. Just wanted to direct it to you just in case you were worried and if you've never read that story before.

So until then, later minna!


End file.
